Lemonade Mouth: Stella & Charlie
by TurnDreamsIntoReality
Summary: What if Stella and Charlie knew each other before Lemonade mouth ever happened? What if they were best friends? What happens when Charlie moves to Rhode Island? Would they ever see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Stella and Charlie knew each other before Lemonade mouth? What if they were best friends? And what if Charlie had to move? Would they ever see each other again?**

5 years before- (Charlie and Stella were both nine)

Charlie P.O.V

"What!" I screamed. If you're wondering why I'm screaming I'll tell you. For about six months now my dad has been trying to find a job, but kept failing miserably. About two months ago my dad finally found a job. It wasn't the best job but it was decent. Everything seem like it was going great! Until now, and that's where I am now. "How could we be moving?" "I thought dad found a good enough job!" "Yes Charlie, but your father is getting transferred to Rhode Island." My mother explained. "But what about my school, my friends?" I wined. "You'll meet tons of new friends there!" mom tried to reason with me, but I didn't want to hear any of it! "But- "No buts Charlie!" my mother interrupted. "We are leaving in a week and that is final." She finished saying as she walked away. "Yeah lil' bro, you'll meet new people over there!" my brother said trying to cheer me up. Even though I knew it was killing him more than me since he had to leave his one year girlfriend behind. I sighed sadly. "But what about Stella?" I whispered.

Monday morning (following day)

Ugh! I can't believe we're moving! Why did they have to transfer my dad to Rhode Island? Come on! I mean seriously, of all places it had to be Rhode Island! That's like halfway across the country! I think. No yeah, I'm pretty sure it is. I sighed. How am I supposed to tell Stella this? She'll probably get mad at me and would never want to speak to me again! Okay, so maybe I was being overly dramatic, but can you blame me? I'm freaking out here! Stella, she is my bestest friend ever! We've been best friends since first grade when those three 3rd graders tried to beat me up for what ever reason and Stella saved my butt. She may be a girl, but she sure knows how to kick butt! Man, I'm gonna miss her.

"Charlie! Time for school, lets go!" my mom calls out to me from downstairs. I got off my bed and sighed sadly. "Coming!" I replied. I grabbed my backpack off the floor and moped all the way down the stairs. "Oh come on honey, stop being so mopey. You'll be fine!" my mom said trying to cheer me up. Even though she was trying to act all fine and cheery I knew she was very sad inside. I roll my eyes and sigh for like the hundredth time this morning "Whatever." I said as I got in the car.

Recess-

I covered my eyes from the blazing, summer, sun. Even from under this tree I still see the bright sun. I've been trying to avoid Stella all day, not sure why because that's probably the stupidest idea ever! Considering the fact that I'm probably- no, NEVER gonna see her again! It's just, I don't know, I just can't face her right now. I'm pretty sure if I try to talk to her I'll probably be stuttering at every other word. "Hey! Delgado!" shouted a slightly squeaky voice. 'Uh oh!' the only time she uses my last name like that is when she is mad! At me! I gulped. 'Just act cool Charlie, relax' I try telling myself. 'I can do this, I can- oh who am I kidding! I'm freaking out here!' "H-hey S-stell!" I say shakily. Dang it! I just said two words and I'm already stuttering. "Don't 'hey Stell' me! You've been avoiding me! Haven't you?" she spat out as she sits next to me and punches me right on the arm. I wince. "Ouch! What the heck was that for?" I yelled while rubbing my now sore arm. Thank you Stella! She just glares at me and says "You deserved it! You've been avoiding me all day!" "Puh, Psh! I haven't been avoiding you! What makes you think that?" I ask nervously while looking around trying not to look at her. "Oh well lets see, you wouldn't talk to me during lunch today and when we were coloring in class you didn't even say hi or even look at me for that matter! And we were sitting at the same table! If that's not avoiding someone then I don't know what is! And-'she kept on ranting on and on until I finally said "Alright, alright! Geez, listen I'm sorry I was avoiding you. It's just that I have something to tell you and I don't exactly know how to say it."

I sighed and looked down at my knees realizing that it was much easier looking down than at her. "Charlie." She began, breaking the silence. "You know you can tell me anything, right? I mean we are best friends." Still looking down I sighed. Guess it's now or never. "I'm moving." I say after a slight pause. I say it so low that I couldn't even hear myself. "What?" she asks shocked. But of course she heard me! "You're moving! How could you be moving?" When are you leaving?" she asked sadly. I finally look up at her beautiful brown eyes and say "I'm moving in a week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just that, I was scared of how you were going to react!" I looked down again. Suddenly I feel something soft brush my cheek. I gasped, she kissed me! My head immediately shoots up just in time to see her blush ever so cute. I feel my own cheeks burn. "I'm going to miss you." She says softly but has a small smile on her face. I see her eyes glisten with tears but she doesn't dare let them fall, she's to tough to cry. At least that was what she told me. 'Big girls don't cry' was what she told me. I told her though 'Even the biggest girls have to cry sometimes.' "I'll miss you too." I say softly once I regain my voice. I pull her in for a tight hug. "You'll always be my best friend." I whisper.

**Author's note: well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is my first ever attempt at writing any story at all so it'd be awesome if you left me a review on how I did! Thanks ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It makes me feel so happy that someone likes my story! So I decided to make a second chapter! Enjoy.**

**Chapter two**

**Charlie's P.O.V**

It's been five whole years since that happened. Even now I sometimes think about it. Sometimes I ask myself questions like 'What if I stayed in Arizona, would we still be friends?' or even 'Would we be more than friends?' Okay, I admit back then, I had a slight crush on her. I mean can you blame me, she was really pretty and so determined with everything she set her mind on. How couldn't I have a crush on her? However, that's over now. I've gotten over it. Or so I try to convince myself that I have. But I know that deep down in my heart, even after five years I miss her. But I have realized that I'm never gonna see her again so I try my hardest to forget her.

Anyways, my life has totally changed since I was nine. For starters, my brother left for college this year. Since my brother left, my parents have been pushing me into playing soccer. Saying that they want me to be just like him, get a scholarship for soccer, or go to the same college. But I don't want to be like him! I'm absolutely nothing like him! We are two completely different people. He loves soccer and I have a passion for playing drums. But apparently my parents don't care of what I want, just of what they want for me. Even if I liked soccer I wouldn't be able to play because I would suck! I've never been at best with my grades either. It's not like I ever failed but I'm really not the best student. I've already tried telling my parents this once, but every time I even mention by brother's name my mother starts getting all teary eyed. I can't handle seeing her sad so I gave up trying.

Now they want me to try out for the soccer team at school. I sighed. Speaking of school I better get ready before I'm late for the first day of high school. I get up from my bed and rush into bathroom. "Charlie, hurry up! You got fifteen minutes!" my mom yells from downstairs. I open the bathroom door and yell "Alright!" but she probably didn't hear me since I have a toothbrush in my mouth. Oh well! I rush out of the bathroom throw on a random white t-shirt from my messy closet, my black leather jacket, with my dark jeans. I fix my hair and head downstairs. "Charlie-"my mom starts to shout before I tap her shoulder. She gasps and turns to face me. "Geez mom, ya don't have to shout I'm right here!" I laugh. She rolls her eyes and smiles "Let's go Charles. You don't want to be late for your first day of high school!" she exclaims excitedly. "Oh! Don't forget that you are trying out for the soccer team today!" my smile turns into a frown. "Yay! Cant wait." I mutter sarcastically.

Stella's P.O.V-

I cannot believe we had to move to Rhode Island! All because my mother got a job at a lab for a start-up development project. So a week before high school started, my family and I had to pack our bags and move out. At least I didn't have any friends that I had to leave behind. Ever since Charlie moved about five years ago I became less social and just a tad bit quiet. When Charlie was around I felt like he was the only one that I could trust and tell him anything knowing that he would never judge me. He truly was my best friend. When he left I felt truly alone, don't get me wrong I have a family that I love very much. It's just that around them I feel like the outcast of our group. Since my family is filled with geniuses and I'm just plain dumb.

So it's kind of hard living up to that when knowing that I'm not smart. Even my little brothers are geniuses. At that time when Charlie left, I was sad almost depressed. Not only because he was my best friend but I kinda sorta had a crush on him, so it basically broke my heart to see him leave. But after a while I couldn't take it! Being sad all the time wasn't me! I was the upbeat, crazy girl that everyone knew. But when I was so sad I thought that I had become dependent and needed someone to always be there with me. I tried to become more independent not knowing that little by little I was pushing my family away until it was too late. After that me and my mom hardly talked I thought that she was ignoring me because of my crazy ideas. You see, sometimes I get these crazy ideas and I'm determined to stick to them even if they're the stupidest ideas ever. Like the time I decided to become a vegetarian. Yeah well, I knew I could do it and look now its been four months and I haven't eaten a single piece of meat.

Most of the times my mom thinks my ideas and dumb and unrealistic, but I usually just ignore her. But sometimes it hurts knowing that your mother doesn't support your decisions. That's probably another reason way we've become so distant from each other. I sighed. So here I am starting freshman year in Rhode Island. Who'd ever thought? I walk over to the box labeled 'Stella's clothes' and open it. Since we had moved here less than a week ago I haven't had time to finish unpacking. I dig through the mess of clothes 'til I find the out outfit I'm looking for. My favorite red shirt that says 'Question Authority' and put it on. I grab my tight skinnys and my flat, black, laced up boots and throw them on. I head towards the bathroom and start getting ready. Once done, I head out the door to meet my mom waiting outside in her car.

**Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! I wasn't going to post today since I had a long day and I'm super tired. But after reading all your comments how could I not! I hope you enjoy this chapter****!**

**Chapter three**

_**Charlie's P.O.V**_

I can't believe this! I walk down the hallway leading towards the lunchroom gripping on a piece of paper. I can not believe I get one week of detention for something I didn't even do! Okay, so maybe I threw the ball, but it wasn't supposed to hit coach. It was supposed to hit that jerk, Ray Beech! I was speechless, but when I finally regain my voice to apologize, Ray steps in and tells the coach that I through the ball at him on purpose! So now thanks to stupid, lying mouth Ray I get a week's detention!

Damn it! Stupid Ray! Stupid me! If only I had controlled my anger I wouldn't have gotten stuck in detention. As I kept ranting on and on about how stupid I was, I didn't notice anyone in front of me before it was too late.

"Oomph!" I grunted as we both fall to the floor, simultaneously landing on our butts! I immediately stand up and look at the person I bumped into. She was pretty, I had to admit. Once I realize that I was staring at her a little too long, I blush and offer my hand to help her up sheepishly. She seemed kinda dazed; I'm guessing it was from the fall. Once she was out of her daze she stares at my hand for a moment as if debating on whether she should or shouldn't grab hold of my hand. I was about to put my hand back when she suddenly grabs hold of it and I pull her up.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I say sheepishly, once I let go of her hand. "Nah, it's cool. I wasn't really watching where I was going either." She says nonchalant. She stares at me as if trying to remember something. She keeps staring at me until it becomes pretty awkward and I say "Well it was nice meeting you. But I have to go." I turn around to leave when I hear her say "Wait. What's your name?" and I turn around and give her a smile and say "Charlie. What's yours?" she smiles slightly and says "Stella." my smile grew slightly as I say "Well see you around, _Stella_." I turned around once more, but this time I walked away. If I would have stayed there longer I would have heard her mumble

"Yeah, see you around… _Delgado_."

_**Stella's P.O.V**_

Oh. My. Gosh! That was him! That was Charlie! That definitely has to be Charlie. I mean, he has the same exact hairstyle from when he was younger, same amazing brown eyes, and same heart melting smile! _Wait, did I just say heart melting?_ I shake the thought away. Wow he's changed a lot! He got taller, and definitely more handsome! _What I'm I saying?_ I don't think he's cute! Okay, maybe a little. _Snap out of it! _I can't think he's cute, he _was _my best friend.

My mind was definately in a different world right now, because if it was down in earth right now, _where it should be!_ I would be thinking about other things. You see, right before I bumped into Charlie, I was telling myself how unfair Mr. Brenigan was. First he tells me that he doesn't like my shirt, saying that this school doesn't have a dress code, but my shirt crosses the supposed 'unwritten line'! Then, my mom says 'Stella, just cover it up for today. Okay?' she then hands me her jacket, so that I can cover up my shirt. Of course I was fuming! Who wouldn't be? After that happened, I headed over to the assembly they were having at the school gym. Mr. Brenigan was giving a speech about their new gym and yaddi yada.

Suddenly, he said something about how he wants us to take risks and be empowered students. Once he says that, I had this urge to speak my mind, so I do. I stood up on my seat and said 'My shirt, my decisions. Don't let the school take away your rights!' 'Be loud. Use your voice!' and took off the jacket, revealing the red, forbidden, shirt. At first everyone looked surprise at my sudden outburst, but within seconds it seemed like the whole wall of students stood up and yelled. Some were booing and laughing while other were grinning, clapping, and agreeing. I just stood up there grinning and continued my little speech.

Until I felt someone grab my arm and I stop. As expected it's Mr. Brenigan. I sighed inwardly and thought 'Damn it! I know what's coming.' He pulls on my arm as if gesturing me to follow him, so I do. Once we got to his office he gives me one of his little lectures and hands me a paper that reads 'Detention' of course. And that's where I am now. You see, even though I should be pretty mad right now 'cause its my first day and I already have detention. But all I can think about is how _worth it_, it was.

_**Charlie's P.O.V-**_

My god! I couldn't get my mind off that girl that I bumped into earlier today. Not because she was really pretty and all. Don't get me wrong 'cause she really was pretty. But there is something about her that seems so familiar, yet I _can't_ put my finger on it. Its like I know her, but I don't. _Does that even make sense?_ These were the thoughts that were running through my mind as I walked my way down to the detention room.

I sighed; I need something to drink to relax myself a little. I suddenly spot a lemonade machine down the hall. 'Mel's Organic lemonade' it read. I put in a $1.25 and grab my drink. I take a sip, immediately I squeeze my eyes shut and squeeze in my lips. 'Man, this is sour! But surprising very good' I think to myself as I walk into the detention room. _Let the boredom begin._

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four!**

_**Stella's P.O.V-**_

I hear the door open and look up. I see the person I secretly been dying to see again. Charlie. What I mean by 'secretly' is that he probably doesn't recognize me. I've change a lot too. I cut my hair really short, before it used to reach my waist. I got highlights, got taller of course, and skinnier. I mean, I was skinny before, but since I turned vegetarian I lost weight. Even if he thought I looked familiar, he probably couldn't guess who I really am, because he has always been so clueless.

But I have decided to give him the chance to see if he can figure it out. If not, then I'll tell him.

_**Charlie's P.O.V-**_

Once I walked into detention I'm shocked at who I see. Mo. Of all people, it's Mo? Since when does she get in trouble? I've always heard that Mo is a goody, goody at school. Never getting in trouble. Always getting good grades. I guess its true what they say, 'never say never'. As I take a seat in the near back, I notice another person who's been in my mind today. _Stella. _For some reason I can't stop staring at her. I try to not stare but I end up giving her glances here and there.

In one of those glancing, she catches me staring! _Oops. I have been caught! _Our eyes meet for a few seconds, before I look down embarrassed. "The rules in here are simple. No eating, no sleeping, no talking, no tapping, no texting. You break a rule I got another day of detention, are we clear?" said Ms. Reznik. Since I was gonna be bored here doing nothing, I take out one of my drumsticks from my bag and twiddle it between my fingers.

After a few moments of complete silence Ms. Reznik says "Alright I have decided. Rather than let you twiddle your little thumbs for the next hour. We are going to put those thumbs to use!" while handing out red cloths for everyone. "We are going to clean up around here. We are gonna turn this storage room into a music room!" She declares, while expressing herself with her arms. I just stare at her with a blank expression, and I'm pretty sure everyone else is doing the same.

"I mean, we might as well make the best of it." She picks up an untuned guitar. "We've been banished to the basement." She strums the guitar and sighs. I hear a weird noise coming from upstairs, or it just could've been me. I look up and then back at her with the same blank expression as before. "Did you hear-" I guess it wasn't just me. "Ooh. You know what?" she starts to say as she places the guitar downs and starts pacing back and forth. She starts to rant, but I kinda zone out until I hear her say "That is it! That is it! Then she starts talking as fast as lightning that I can't comprehend what she was saying. What I heard out of her fast talking were her final words before she stocked out of the room. They were "-and I want you to start cleaning up around here!"

She can't make us do that! Can she? As if Stella was reading my mind she says "She can't make us clean." She starts to stand up. "It's cruel and unusual punishment." I chuckle inwardly and say "Welcome to high school!" by that time everyone has stood up but me. Stella walks over to the bucket filled with water from the leak on the roof "The school stinks." She replies. She walks over and plops herself down on the teacher's desk. I'm serious, she reminds me of _someone_! Just don't know _who_. "You guys do as Ms. Reznik asked you and be quiet. Okay?" Mo said from the other side of the room, while picking up the guitar's case off the floor.

Stella gets off of the desk and walks to where Mo and Olivia are cleaning up. Still seating in my seat I start tapping to the rhythm of the dripping water. Then, it looks like Wen catches on, and starts throwing a pair of keys in the air one hand to the other. I look at him and smile slightly.

_**Stella's P.O.V-**_

I stare at Wen and Charlie weirdly; until I hear the rhythm they are making and smirk. I look at Mo and see her start to spray the stand up bass to the rhythm. I start clapping my hands to the beat. Mo stands up and starts smiling. I stop and see Charlie get up and grab his drumsticks and starts to hit them with this cool beat. Whoa, this is so weird, but I can't stop. It almost feels like it's meant to be. I start getting excited and start clapping again but just a little faster. Mo grabs the stand up bass. Charlie heads over to the drums.

Mo has already started playing.

I keep on clapping and move to the beat 'til I spot a guitar and grab hold of it. Wen heads over to the piano. It's like we all know what to play, and how to play it! I grin in amazement. _What is this?_ Then what shocked me the most was when Olivia, yes, Olivia! Started singing! I was grinning so big that I thought that my mouth was going to break!

_Na na na na na, na na_

_Take a look around_

_Who would have thought we all be hear (_Olivia stands up and starts moving around the room smiling)

_So let's mess around 'Cause the future is unclear_

_We got nothing better to do _

_We just trying to get through (_she bumps into a few guitar cases and they all fall down! I try my best not to laugh, but I end up bursting out!)

_Can you hear me (_I grab her arm and say "Come on." I pull her up front)

_Can you hear me, yeah (_She walks up to me, she starts dancing to the music and I join in grinning and nodding my head to the beat)

_Let the music groove you, let the melody move you,_

_Feel the beat and just let go, get the rhythm into your soul (_she runs over to where Mo is, finds a pair of glasses and puts them on. I find a paper ball and throw it at her. I start laughing!)

_No matter what we'll still be singing_

_Come on. Come on_

_Turn up the music (_Olivia goes over to the black board andwrites in big, messy, letters 'Detention' I can't help but smile)

_All we have is now (_She takes off her granny glasses)

_Let's make the most of this_

_Come on break it out (_she grabs a purple boa and puts it on Mo)

_So everyone can here it (_This is nuts! It feels like if we rehersed this 'cause I start singing along. Olivia grabs a Viking hat and puts it on Charlie! I almost start cracking up at the sight.)

_They don't have to understand_

_But we'll make them if we can_

_Do you hear me (_she points at Wen, then at the brown hat next to him. Gesturing him to put it on. He does, and smiles)

_Are you with me? Yeah_

_Let the music groove you (_she starts skipping towards me with something behind her back. I wonder what she is gonna make me wear)

_Let the melody move you (_she pulls out a pair of white sunglasses and puts them on me, I grin. Don't know why but I think I heard Charlie laugh at me! Hey at least I'm not the one with the Viking hat! I wanted to say)

_Feel the beat and just let go (_she starts dancing with a skeleton until it fell. Gosh, she's clumsy! Mo starts laughing)

_Come on, come on turn up the music__ (_by now Olivia is up on the desk dancing and singing her heart out. I'm too into the song to notice Ms. Reznik walk in)

_Yeah! (_She finishes singing)

_Wow!_ Was all I could think. That was totally awesome! We all start laughing. "That was so cool!" Mo exclaims happily. Once we see Ms. Reznik our laughing dies down. "Oh, I'm really sorry we just started to umm-" Mo say as she rushes to her seat not wanting to finish her sentence. I just stand there shocked. I guess, it was an aftershock of what just happened. Ms. Reznik starting silencing us. Charlie tries to say something but was caught off my Ms. Reznik shushing him.

"Shh! Let me think. I need to think!" Ms. Reznik starts to say. _Think what? _"You!" she points at Olivia. Olivia rushes to her seat. "Olivia, you have a beautiful voice! Ahh!" she squeals in excitement. "You're a band! It's a gift!" "We're _not _a band." I say matter of factly. "We don't even know each other." Charlie says_. Not completely true. You know me! Just don't remember!_ I felt like screaming out. "You are meant to play together!" she claps excitedly. "Its destiny!" she exclaims. By now, we were all seated down. I was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. 'Oh come one! You don't just have a moment like that and just ignore it! People they, they need to hear you!" she presses on. "Shoot, that'll show Brenigan!" she laughs. "That'll show Brenigan." She whispers to herself and as if a light bulb turn on in her mind. "Aah!" we all jump in our seat and gasp and her sudden _loud_ outburst.

"Ooh that's it! Rising Star!" she gasps. _What the heck is Rising Star? _"Rising _what_?" I asked. "It's a talent competition. Winner gets a record deal." Mo finally says. Then out of nowhere as if planned Charlie and Wen start rapping the own little jingle of Rising Star. I smile slightly at their goofiness. "That's it you guys. You can show everyone around here that sports isn't the only thing that matters!" she claps and laughs.

"So? What do you think?" she asks me as she tapped on my desk. _Why me? _I just stare at her as she asks "Are you in?" "Pass!" I finally say. "What?" she asked. "It's ridiculous!" I exclaim. Even though I know Ms. Reznik is right I wasn't going to say it out loud. She sighs and walks to Mo. "I really can't. Between my A.P classes and violin lessons." Mo says. Before Ms. Reznik can reach Charlie "Yeah, I got… stuff." He says lamely while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Stuff." She repeats and gives him the 'Are you serious' look.

"Okay, then what about you Olivia?" Olivia just smiles and says "I don't sing." I roll my eyes. "Uh, we just heard you sing." Ms. Reznik points out as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, yeah, but that wasn't real. I can't actually do that onstage." Olivia says starting to get nervous. "No, sure you can!" Ms. Reznik says smiling, trying to encourage her. "No, no trust me it wouldn't be pretty. The last time I preformed onstage was my first grade recital and five minutes into the song I threw up down Mickie Nickels' back." I chuckled inwardly.

"Ha ha, yeah I remember that. That was hilarious!" Wen says chuckling. Ms. Reznik gives him a 'knock it off' look. Olivia rolls her eyes. "No, it was humiliating! I'm sorry, I can't." she says softly and looks down. "Well I guess that counts me out right. You can't enter competition with one man in a band. You know, unless you wanna do a solo career." Mo rolls her eyes and looks and Wen. "Guys Mudslide Crush are entering, we wouldn't have a shot." Charlie finally says. And so he speaks! I thought for a second there he fell asleep, being so quiet and all. "He's right, they're amazing!" Mo says. "They're not that amazing!" Charlie says with a hint of annoyance. _Hmm wonder why._

"Well if we don't stand a chance against these Mudslide guys." "Then why even bother, right?" I say. "Because, you said it yourself," Ms. Reznik smirks. My ears perk up at the next sentence. "You deserve to be heard!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Hey guys! New chapter is up! I hope you like this one! If anyone has any ideas for future chapters just pm me and I'll see what I can do!**

**Disclaimer: I realized that I haven't done this but I think we all no that sadly I do not own Lemonade Mouth or anyone in Lemonade Mouth!**

**Stella's P.O.V-**

I knew Ms. Reznik was right. When we were singing all together yesterday it did feel like destiny… or something like that. I know I have to do something about it I want to get us together to form a band! _But how?_ Oh! I got it! I'll text everyone to meet me at Dante's pizza tomorrow after school and pray that it'll work. But I'll need support.

**Charlie's P.O.V-**

_**Ding dong! Ding dong!**_

I hear the doorbell ring from downstairs. "I'll get it!" I shouted to an empty house. I shrugged, force of habit. I walked downstairs and look through the peep hole. I'm surprised and shocked at who I see standing on the other side of the door. _What the heck is she doing here? _I opened the door. "What are you doing-_wait_ how do you know where I live?" I asked even more surprised and somewhat curious. "Um, long story. Anyways, that's not really important now!" Stella says with a slight smirk at my surprised look. "Uh I think it is, I mean- "Listen, can we just walk to the park and I'll explain _everything_." she says kinda impatient. "Okay, okay let me just get my shoes. Just stay." I say. "I'm not a dog you know." She jokes. I roll my eyes and head upstairs.

**No one's P.O.V-** (At the park)

"So what did you want to explain to me?" Charlie says breaking the awkward silence they had since they started walking. And that's not really a short walk. "Well your probably wondering how I know where you live." She pauses waiting for him to respond. He nods gesturing for her to continue. "Well I contacted your mom-" Charlie was about to say something but Stella lifted her hand up as in telling him to 'hold on'. "I contacted your mom. At first she didn't know who I was until I told her my name. She then remembered everything. She told me where you guys lived and told me that you'd be home. So yeah, that's basically it." She said simply as if it were no big deal. Unbeknown to her is that Charlie was just as confused as ever. 'Okay wait, you said she 'remembered' you. What are you talking about?" questioned ever so clueless Charlie. "Well I was pretty shocked that your mom remembered me but not my old best friend." She said trying to give him hints.

But of course Charlie being Charlie didn't get it. "What the heck are you talking about?" Charlie asked exasperated as he took a seat on the bench. Stella following suit said "Oh my gosh! How clueless can you get? She sighed exasperated. "What I'm trying to tell you is this." She grabs his shoulders and says slowly "I'm Stella Yamada." "Remember five years ago when you had to move?" he nods slowly. "Well I'm the girl you had to leave behind!"

Charlie just stares at her frozen with wide eyes and a mouth hanging opened. "Uh, oh I think I broke him." She mutters to herself. She stands up pulling Charlie with her and slaps him across the face. _That should do the trick!_ She thinks to herself. "Ouch! What was that for!" Charlie screams. She just smirks. Charlie rubbing his now red cheek widened his eyes as realization hit him upside the head. "Oh my goodness. You **are** Stella! Only Stella used to slap me whenever I would freeze up like that!" she shrugged and smiled. He immediately wrapped her in his arms pulling her close to him.

Now it was Stella's turn to be surprised but the surprise didn't last long as she too wrapped her arms around him. They stayed silent in their warm embrace until Charlie says "I've missed you. So much." She pulls away from their hug and smiles "Me too… a lot." Charlie sits back down pulling her with him. "No wonder you look _so_ familiar! I thought I was loosing my frikin' mind or something."

"Yeah I knew I would look familiar to you." She laughs. "Then why didn't you tell me?" he questioned looking at her. She sighs "Because I wanted you to figure it out on your own but since that wasn't working…" she trails off. "You had to tell me." He finishes off. "Wow I guess I really am clueless." She laughs "Your telling me?" he smiles at her. "I've missed your laugh." He says. She blushes and looks down. Charlie's eyes widen at realization of what he just said. He clears his throat and says "Anyways, I have a feeling that wasn't the only thing you wanted to talk about. Now is it?"

She shook her head "Wow even after all these years you still know me pretty well. Huh Delgado?" he chuckles. "Well you haven't changed much." She punches his arm playfully and says "I totally have! But that's for another day. I wanted to talk about what happened yesterday. I don't know about you, but it felt like it was meant to be." "You mean about the whole song thing?" she nods. "Well, yeah I kinda thought Ms. Reznik was right but I didn't want to say it out loud." He says. "Same with me. I think we should give it a shot!" he just stares at her with a look. "Don't give me that look! Even if you say Mudslide whatever is awesome doesn't mean we can't try!" she says slightly glaring at him. "Okay" he starts to say pulling out his lucky quarter "heads we try it, tails we don't. Got it?" she rolls her eyes but nods nonetheless.

He throws the quarter up into the air. It lands to the floor and reads… **heads**. "Yeah baby!" Stella shouts while fist pumping in the air. Charlie grins and says "Okay now we just have to convince the others. How do we even get them all together?" "Already ahead of you Delgado." She states with a smirk. Operation get a band together is a go!

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just needed Charlie to finally find out to get my story going. Don't worry not all my chapters will be short. Just bare with me! Anyways review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's the 6th chapter! **

**Disclaimer- As I said before I do not own lemonade mouth or any characters from lemonade mouth!**

"Hey Stella, wait up!" yelled Charlie trying to catch up with Stella while she was walking to school that morning. "Oh hey Charlie!" Stella stops walking so that Charlie can catch up to her. "You don't run much do you?" Stella asked smirking while watching Charlie try to regain his breath. "Hate it. I'm a drummer _not_ a jock." Charlie replies once he settles down. Stella laughs. "So what's up?" she asked speeding up her pace a little not wanting to be late for school. "Well I wanted to ask you if you already texted everyone about today." He said trying to keep up with her pace.

"Ohm, yeah I texted them. I just hope they show up." He nods. "Wait, how did you get their phone numbers?" "Oh well I stole all their phones when they weren't looking and-" She says trying to hide her smirk. "What!" he interrupted shrieking. "You can't do that Stella! That's wrong that's, that's-" Stella cuts him off. Laughing she said "I kidding! Gees! The Phone book duh!" Charlie blushes clearly embarrassment at his sudden outburst. He tries to act cool replying with an unsteady "Psh! R-right I knew that." Stella just laughs.

**Rrriiingg!**

"Uh oh, we are gonna be late! Come on!" she says, grabbing his hand and running towards the school. Charlie was trying not to trip on anything as he was being dragged away, but of course ended up falling face first on the floor. "Ouch!" he complained. "Charlie can you please complain later? We don't have time for this!" she says helping him up and running towards the school again. "Ugh! Since when do you want to be on time for school!" he shouts while being dragged once more down the sidewalk.

**School-**

"Phewph, we made it!" Stella says out of breath. Charlie regaining his breath says "Uh Stella, you can let go of my hand now. We **are **here." Charlie smirks trying to hide his small blush. "Huh?" Stella looks down and sees their hands still intertwined and blushes "Oh, right sorry." She stutters out as she let's go of his hand as if it burned. Charlie clears his throat trying to get out of the sudden awkwardness. "So, uhm I'll see you later. Okay?" he says walking away. "Okay!" she mumbles, trying to fight off the stupid blush that wouldn't leave.

**Lunch-**

"Hey Charlie." She says taking a seat next to him at lunch. No reply. "Umm helloooo! Earth to Charlie!" she says waving a hand in front of his face, still no reply. '_Hmm'_ She turns to look at whom or what Charlie is staring at and sighs. He's staring at Mo. _Wow, the boy has it bad! _"Charlie! Don't make me slap you again." Charlie shakes his head. That woke him up. "Huh? Oh hey Stella!" he says coming back down to earth. Stella rolls her eyes. "Somebody has it bad for Mo." she teases him chuckling. "Oh huh? N-no I don't!" he stutters out clearly nervous.

"I never said it was you. I said and I quote '_somebody'_. But since you denied it saying that it was you then that means you have it bad for her!" she smirks. Charlie just stares at her trying to comprehend what she just said. "Okay so what if I do like her?" he says kinda annoyed once he understands what she said. "Oh nothing all I'm saying is that you should go up there and talk to her." She says nonchalant. "Are you nuts? First off I bet she doesn't even know my name, second she has a boyfriend who is older than me and can probably beat me up. And thirdly, she has a **boyfriend**!" he shouts trying to get his point across.

She just stares at him unfazed at his sudden outburst and says "Whatever, this just proves to me that you are a chicken!" "I am not a chicken!" he says defensively.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Am not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

They continue their little childish argument until she finally says "Fine if you not a chicken go up there and talk to her!" she smirks knowing exactly what he was going to do. "Fine I will!" Charlie stands up takes three steps before he turns around and sits back down. _Ha I knew it!_ "Um I rather not." He says sheepishly. "Wimp!" she states laughing. He just sends her a glare.

**Dante's- **

"Okay let's order the pizza and find a table." Charlie says looking around trying to find a comfortable place where everyone can sit and won't be squished. "Alright umm you find the table and I'll order the pizza." She says walking up to the counter.

"One x-large pizza for Stella Yamada!" yelled the guy at the counter. "Oh, that me!" she says raising her hand up. She grabs the pizza, pays for it, and goes to find Charlie. She sees him sitting down in a booth by the door and walks over to him. "Whoa! That's huge. What if they don't show up?" questioned Charlie while helping her set the pizza on the table. "Then we have to eat it ourselves!" she says like if it were obvious. "I can do that." Charlie says smirking. Stella rolls her eyes and says "Yup I'm sure you can!" "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" she laughs and says jokingly "Oh nothing! Would stop getting so defensive!" she laughs again and soon Charlie starts to laugh with her. They both sit down and start talking and laughing about mindless things trying to pass the time.

That all stops when they hear the bell on the door ring signaling that someone has either entered or left. Their heads shoot up towards the door and see Mo come in. Stella stands up and waves at Mo telling her to come over. Once Stella sees Mo wave back she sits down.

"Oh gosh. Its do I do? What am I suppose to say?" whispered a now freaked out Charlie. Stella stares at him with an amused look on her face as he kept on ranting. When he didn't stop she says "Gosh! Relax! Just try not to stare at her to much especially how you were at lunch today because if you do she'll probably think that you are a creep. And just try to act cool." trying not to laugh at the look on Charlie's face. Charlie nods. "Okay I can do that."

"Hey guys." Mo says walking up to them. "Hey Mo!" Stella replies making room for Mo to sit down. Stella looks at Charlie mentally telling him to say something. He just stares at her not knowing what to say. He opens his mouth then closes it again. Stella tried her best not to bust out laughing. He looked like a fish! He finally found his voice and says "Um I gotta go to the bathroom!" Charlie rushes out of the booth towards the bathroom not daring to look back. "What's up with him?" asked Mo clearly confused. "I have no flippin' idea." sighed Stella.

**A/N: I might update later today or tomorrow night so be on the look out for chapter 7! Anyways, review and again if anyone has any idea let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven!**

**Wow two chapters in one day! ****Anyways I hope you like this one. R&R**

**Charlie's P.O.V-**

I finally regain myself and walk out of the bathroom. I didn't really have to go its just when I saw Mo I panicked! I didn't know what to say! But to tell you the truth it went a whole lot better than I thought it would have. I mean, I actually said something even though the words were 'I gotta go to the bathroom' but at least I didn't freeze up! I sighed. Stella is right, I am such a wimp. I see Stella sitting down in the booth talking to three other people. _Wow they actually did show up. _I was kinda disappointed because I really wanted to eat that pizza!

I better hurry up because from over here it looks like Wen is already on his third slice! "Hey Charlie just in time. Sit!" Stella orders me. I sit down. She gives me a questioning look; I look at her and whisper "I'll tell you later." I look around the table making sure no one heard me. Everyone seemed like they were all in their own little world. Mo was looking down at her hands. Olivia was pulling a strand of her hair seeming nervous, and Wen was to busy with his pizza.

Stella cleared her throat obnoxiously loud trying to get everyone's attention. Well looks like it worked because all of their heads snap up in the direction of Stella. "Okay so you guys all know why we are here, right?" they all nod their heads. Mo says "We talked about this. It's not going to happen." "Sure it is." Stella says grabbing a slice of pizza. "I signed us up for Rising Star this morning." Whoa hold up, she did **not** tell me about this! "But Stella, we aren't experienced enough." I say. "Which is why I signed us up for the Halloween bash." She replies smiling. I hear Mo start to choke on her water a little out of shock before she settles down.

"What! How did you pull that off?" Wen asked astonished. She shrugs "It's amazing what a principal will do if he thinks his new 'problem student' is channeling her energy into something productive." She says putting air quotes on problem student. Mo sighs exasperated and says "Stella, joking around in detention doesn't make us a band." She's got a point there. "So we'll practice." Stella replies. She looks at me and asks "You rule drums. Right?" I nod and say "Yeah." "See!" she whispers to Mo saying "I didn't even know that." This is completely true even if we are best friends she never knew I played drums because I started playing two years after I moved.

Mo giggles. "Okay, but what will we play?" asked the ever so shy Olivia. "Well you can write our songs." Wen says with a mouth full of pizza. "Me?" "Yeah, the one you wrote the other day was pretty amazing." He says smiling. Was it just me or did I see Olivia blush. What? I'm not _that_ clueless. "It was nothing. I-" Olivia grabs her stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick." "Wait, we can't play the bash. Mudslide Crush is playing." Mo says as if it were obvious. I roll my eyes at the thought of their name. It's pretty obvious why I don't like Mudslide Crush. Scott is in the band. Scott is Mo's boyfriend. Get the picture? And I also because I don't like Ray Beech. Not at all!

"And we are opening for them!" Stella says high-fiving Wen. "I don't know about the rest of you guys but I don't want to be some random face in the yearbook. Where a kid faintly recalls passing the halls." Stella says "I want to be heard!" I nod. Stella's right I do want to be heard not just be nobody but a _somebody_.

"Wen and I are in. Who's with us?" Stella asked looking around the table. After a few moments of silence Mo says "I'll give it a shot." My eyes widen in surprise. "Really?" Stella asked getting excited. "But only if everyone else agrees. And just one practice. If it works great if not I'm out." She says getting her point across. "Okay. Great!" Stella says grinning. Stella then turns to stare at Olivia expectantly. "Come on, say you'll try." Wen says to Olivia. She just stares at him. "It'll be fun!" Stella chimed in. "Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top?" Stella practically begs. "Oh okay!" Olivia finally cracks. "Okay, okay I'll do it!" "Yes!" Stella exclaims shooting booth her arms up. "It'll be great." I hear Mo mumble to Olivia. Stella then looks at me and so does everyone else waiting for my response. "Oh you know I'm in." I say smirking.

**Stella's P.O.V-**

Yes! They all said yes! I thought to myself while looking for a C.D. Once found it I put on my favorite Sista Slash c.d and start dancing to the rock music. I stop when I hear a knock at my balcony window. I turn to look outside and see no other than Charlie Delgado. Grinning, I open the door and step outside. "Nice dance moves Yamada." says a smirking Charlie. "Oh shut up." I say punching him lightly on the arm. "Like you can do any better." By now I had closed the door behind me and was standing next to Charlie looking at the lake in front of us. But you really couldn't see much since it was dark out but the weather felt nice on my warm skin.

"Ha you're probably right. I'm not the best dancer around." I smile and say "Dancing is not really that hard. If you set your mind to it I'm sure you can do it." He shakes his head "Trust me I tried. And it didn't turn out very well." I laugh "What happened?" he looks down and mumbles "I twisted my ankle." I try not to laugh. Holding it as hard as I can but failed miserably. "Ha ha! O my gosh! You twisted your ankle? Wow I'm gonna have to teach you some steps." Once I finish laughing he says "Well good luck with that." I stare at him and ask "What exactly are you doing here?" he stares at me pretending to be offended and says "What can't a guy visit his friend?" I give him a look saying 'what's the real reason.' He sighs and says "I have been thinking." "Nuh really? Who'd thought you'd think?" I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes "Funny. Anyways, as I was saying before I got rudely interrupted." He gives me a playful glare I just nod. "Remember yesterday when I totally panicked when I saw Mo?" "How could I not? You looked hilarious." I say mentally laughing as I remembered yesterday.

"Well how am I supposed to deal with seeing her almost everyday when we practice and I'll probably have to talk to her!" he says starting to get kinda panicky. "Charlie, relax!" "Breath in and breath out!" once he settled down I said "You just have to start talking to her more. Even though at first you'll probably be freaking out inside you can't let it show. You'll do fine an I'll be around if you need any help." He stares at me and sighs "Thanks. You are an amazing friend!" I just chuckle "I know that. But thanks anyways."

"Okay I have to go. My mom thinks that I'm in my room studying." "You snuck out of your room?" he nods. I laugh "Shame on you! You bad boy." I say laughing. "Hey look who's talking 'Ms. Problem student." I laugh again. "Bye Charlie! See ya tomorrow." "Bye" he says while climbing down the ladders. I hear a **thud** followed by an _ouch_ "I'm okay!" I roll my eyes and walk back inside. _No wonder he can't dance, he is so_ _clumsy!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey! I'm back! Sorry it's been awhile since I updated I just couldn't cause my family came from Georgia to where I am so I was busy but I'm back now! So I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 8 **

**Stella's P.O.V-**

I walk into my room and plop right on top of my black and red bed. _We actually made it!_ Was all I could think about at the moment. _We actually made it through practice!_ Let me tell you at the beginning of practice today everything felt like it was going to crumble before anything even started. We all started to argue, everyone wasn't agreeing with anyone. It was a disaster! Mo and Charlie wanted to quit.

I started yelling 'Look, they want to quit before we even started!'

Then Charlie yelled at me saying 'Shut up Stella!'

To tell you the truth when he yelled at me I felt like crying. And we all know that Stella Yamada doesn't cry easily but when he yelled at me it cut deep not from what he said but how he said it. He seemed so angry but at the same time it felt like he was taking his anger on me not because of me but something else.

Don't know if I'm right, but I just get the feeling that he is going through a hard time now. Bt anyways back to the point, when everything felt like it was gonna fall apart Wen started playing a song that him and Olivia wrote and it felt like everything was falling back into place.

To me it feels like we can conquer anything with music. Whether it be rock, pop, or whatever when we all come together to do something we all are good at it just feels amazing so amazing that I can't describe it in words. It was a great feeling just getting into the feel of the music and not worrying about anything going on in your life just enjoying the moment.

And now I am so cite for the Halloween bash! I know we are gonna rock the house!

**Charlie's P.O.V-**

I feel like a terrible person. You ask why? Well I'll tell you today we had our first band practice and from the start it was a mess. I wanted to quit and I even said I wanted to. When I said I did Stella started getting mad and started yelling, saying 'Look, they want to quit before we even started!' I don't blame her, if I was her I would have gotten mad too.

But at that moment I wasn't thinking or caring about how she felt I just yelled at her 'Shut up Stella!'

That wasn't supposed to come out like it did. I wasn't even mad at her! I just let my anger that has been building up inside since my brother left for college get the better of me. And once I yelled at her I immediately regretted it. Not only because I knew I shouldn't have done that, but because I saw the look on her face. I knew I had hurt her even if she masked it well during practice I knew she was hurt.

And now I have to do the right thing. I picked up my phone from my black night table and dialed my best friend's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Stells."

"Oh hey Charles. What's up?"

I roll me eyes when she says my name.

"Nothing much. Just thinking."

"About Mo?" she asked with a hint of disappointment in her voice. _Hmm?_

"Um no, actually about you."

"W-what?" she stuttered out.

"Yeah listen. I'm sorry about earlier today."

"What are you talking about?" she asked clearly confused.

"You know. When I yelled at you today. I didn't mean to I swear! Please forgive me!" I practically begged. I guess she found it funny because she laughed that cute little laugh of her's. _Wait… did I say __**cute?**_

"Hey it's okay! I forgive you. But why were you so angry?" she asked now concerned.

"Well I guess it was all the anger building up and I just let it go in the wrong way and at the wrong time. Are you sure you want to listen to my story? It's kinda long."

"I have time. I do have unlimited calling so I'm good."

I laughed. "Well okay then if you wish. It all started when-"

And that's how the conversation started. I told her everything about my brother, parents, soccer, everything. I felt good releasing everything I've been holding in. I didn't even realize all I had held in until I finally spilled.

Not only did she hear my story but she actually told me her's. I can't believe she thinks she's dumb! To me she is the smartest and most determined person I know. I told her that but she wouldn't listen. I swear she is almost as hard-headed as my brother and trust me he is _very_ hard-headed it's not even funny.

But when we were talking it felt like our friendship grew stronger. We told each other everything and anything. I didn't really care if she knew everything because I know she wouldn't ever judge me.

That's the great thing about her and of course there is more about her that is great. Heck I can probably make a list! She has an amazing personality, so talented, beauti- _wait. What am I saying? _It's starting to sound like I have a crush on her. But I don't. I mean, I like Mo. Right? I shake the thought away. Of course I like Mo! What am I thinking? I think need some sleep.

**Stella's P.O.V-**

Wow. Charlie and I talk for like three hours non-stop. Gosh, that's a long time! I think it was really sweet when he called to apologize; he really is an awesome friend. At first, I thought he was gonna talk about Mo, well what can I say that's all he ever likes to talk about. Mo, Mo, Mo. For some reason it's starting to bother me whenever he talks about her.

I guess I'm just annoyed with the subject popping up all the time. Because there is no way I'm jealous. _Wait jealous? Who said anything about jealousy?_ I am not jealous of Mo. Because if I was that would mean that I had a crush on Charlie. And no way do I have a crush on him.

I mean sure he has these amazing eyes that shine in the dark like stars. Trust me, I've seen him in the dark, the night he came to my house. He looked really handsome and Oh what am I saying! I can't have a crush on him. He is my best friend! You can't crush on your best friend, that's so clique. I don't or will ever have a crush on him.

'_Oh but you do.' _

"Who said that?" I asked alarmed.

'_I'm in your head silly!'_

'**Who are you?'**

'_I'm your inner most thoughts. But anyways, we weren't talking about this we were talking about you having a crush on Charlie!'_

'**I do not have a crush on him!'**

'_Um ya, you do.'_ She said as if it were obvious. I mean I said or is it her or- oh I don't even care at the moment!

'**Um no I don't think so!' **

'_Why are you even arguing with me? You know I'm right!'_

'**Nuh-uh.'**

'_Yes huh!'_

'**Nuh- wait why am I talking to myself? **** Oh. My. Gosh I'm going crazy! I'm talking to myself. Okay I think I need some sleep now. Goodnight stupid voice in my head.'**

'_This conversation is not over missy!'_

'**Whatever!'**

A/N: and there is your chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and if you have any ideas for this story please feel free to let me know!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Stella's P.O.V-**

"Hey Wen!" I called out as I walk up to him that morning in school. "Oh, hey Stella! What's up?" he greets me, walking beside me both of us heading to the basement for our first ever band meeting. As we are walking I can't help but feel like everyone around us was staring us down.

I turn my head to look around and indeed see just about everyone giving us dirty looks. It was pretty weird. "What's going on?" I whisper to Wen. He looks around for a moment and says "Mudslide crush." He sighs "They're mad we cut their show short." He says while putting his folder in his bag.

"So?" I questioned. "So, they're the cool guys." He states pressing the elevator button. "And what are we?" I ask barely smiling. "We are persistent." I smile. "Mhm, excellent." I state as the elevator opens. "After you." Wen says gesturing towards the elevator. I grin. _I rather be persistent than 'cool' any day._

**Charlie's P.O.V-**

I walk into the classroom where our meeting is being held, and hear everyone talking and laughing. I also see everyone has brought lemonade I can't help but grin. I open my lemonade and say "I see everyone brought their official honorable badges." My grin grows more when I hear everyone shout "Yeah!" "We're subterranean and we're proud!" Stella says lifting up her lemonade.

We all copy her, lifting up our own lemonade. We all take a sip and hear a toilet flush from upstairs. I laugh followed by Mo saying "Ewl!"

Stella grins and sits on the desk. "Alright, first order of business. A band name." We all nod. "We need one for the flyers." She states. "Rights" and "Mhms" are said as we all think of something. I mention a name but nobody liked it. _Okay then anyone else?_

"Um the anarcus?" Stella thinks out loud. "That's not so bad." Olivia's small voice says. From the corner of my eye I see Mo give Olivia a look saying 'Heck no!' "No." Wen and I say at the same time.

"Um, I'm gonna go get another lemonade." Olivia says getting up and walking out of the room. Once she's gone Wen says "Alright guys, I got one." While looking through his notebook trying to find the paper. "Let me just find it." He finally pulls out a piece of paper "Oh" he says he clears his throat dramatically and says "Wen."

"Wen." I repeat lamely. _What?_ "He's kidding right?" questioned Stella. "Come on. I-it's the whole one name thing. Like" he stops and takes a sip of his lemonade and continues "Like Bonjovee." Mo points at Wen "Mhm or Shar." She says. I stare at her ridiculously. _She isn't going along with this, right?_

Olivia frantically walks through the door and says "Back off the bash." "What kind of band name is that?" asked Stella. "I love it." I hear Wen say. Okay either he has no intelligence when it comes to band names or he really has a crush on Olivia, like I have a crush on Stel- I mean Mo.

_Whoa. Where did that come from? _

"No, no this was on the door." She says disturbing me from my thinking. She lifts up a piece of paper and shows it to us. I sigh; _this is not going to be easy_.

**Stella's P.O.V-**

We were all sitting together at lunch minus Mo who was currently talking to her boyfriend across the table from ours. Every now and then I would see Charlie sneak glances at Mo's direction. Not sure why he was trying to be all sneaky because I'm pretty sure we all knew he liked Mo besides her of course.

But anyways, those 'sneaky' glances weren't just ordinary glances; oh no they were glances of longing. And for some reason I didn't like that at all. For some reason I felt something weird burning in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't exactly tell what it was, I mean I had some ideas I just didn't really want to elaborate on them.

"What do you think, Stella?" asked Wen disturbing me from my thoughts. "Huh?" I questioned oh so intelligently. "What do you think of the name 'Lightning' for the band?" "You're joking, right?" I said failing to keep in my small laugh. When I laughed I saw Charlie glance at me and I blush remembering what he told me when he found out that I was the Stella he new before.

_I missed your laugh. _

"It was just a thought." I hear Wen mumble looking down. I roll my eyes and smile "Well what about you, any suggestions?" asked Olivia. "Um, not sure yet." I reply half there, my mind was currently elsewhere, thinking about a certain long haired drummer.

I suddenly see Charlie get up from his seat and rush to where Mo is now sitting alone. Of course not without almost slipping on his way there. Once he's over there I can't help but realize that the same burning sensation is back.

"What the heck is that?" I asked myself.

Olivia and Wen look at me weirdly; my eyes widen _'Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud!' _"What's, what Stella?" Olivia asked looking at me slightly amused. _'Crap! I did say it out loud!' _I laugh nervously "Um n-nothing, I guess I said that out loud when I didn't mean to." I admitted slightly embarrassed. "Oh, but are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Um yeah, don't worry about it." I flash a weary smile at her direction. She just nods and continues her quiet conversation with Wen. _Phew, thank God nothing else came out. I have to be more careful next time._

'**You're telling me.'**

I roll my eyes mentally.

'_Great you're back!' _I spat sarcastically. **'I know it's so awesome!' **she says or I say or is it her or- you know what? I'm sticking with her!

'_I was being sarcastic ya know!' _**'Yeah I know! I just chose to ignore it.' **I mentally sigh in annoyance. _'Can you just go away and never come back?' _**'Sorry but I can't do that since I am you.' **She exclaims matter of factly.

I don't know why but something about her oh too sweet voice is making me want to choke her. _'Ughh fine, what do you want from me?' _**'You mean us.' **I roll my eyes. **'But if you must know, I'm here to help you!' **'_You're here to help me?' _**'Yes. Remember when you said that you want to know what that weird feeling is that you're feeling?'**

'_Yeah. Well since you're here to supposedly 'help me' what the hell is it that I'm feeling?' _** 'Well it's pretty simple my dear.'** I growl mentally. _'Don't ever call me dear, even if you are me. Understood?' _**'Anyways as I was saying' **she continues unfazed **'you are jealous!'**

At that moment it felt like I was punch in the stomach unable to breath at the sudden realization that I might actually be _jealous._ _'What! That's impossible, I'm __**not**__ jealous!'_ even though part of me was agreeing with my other self I wasn't going to give in that easily.

'**Of course you are! It's pretty obvious to us that you totally like him!' **she says getting excited. _'Whoa. Okay. Stop getting excited! Of course I like him, he is my best friend!'_ I said trying to make it sound obvious. **'Oh please, you know what I mean!' **_'Psh no I don't.' _I try to lie to myself. **'I know what you are trying to do and it's not working! Just admit you like him!' **she says getting slightly annoyed and loosing her always cheery voice.

'_I do not!' _**'Oh yes you do!' '**_Ugh okay I am starting to get tired of this game. So what if I'm slightly attracted to Charlie its not like I have a full blown crush on him!' _**'So you admit that you have a slight crush on him?' **

'_I-'_

But before I can finish my sentence I hear a ruckus happening behind me. I look around the table and see that neither Olivia nor Wen is there. I turn my head around to where the noise is coming from and see Olivia being surrounded by the two 'popular' bitches and Ray Beech who is holding Charlie by the arms.

'_Uh oh, this isn't good!'_

I rush out of my seat and run towards them not forgetting my lemonade of course. Once I'm right behind Ray I hear him say something to Charlie about beating him up and I get an idea. I smirk _'Oh this is gonna be good!' _

"I have a better idea." I say tapping Ray on his shoulder. He turns around with an annoyed look on his face. "What?" I lift up my finger telling him to wait while I take a big sip of my lemonade and spit right at his face! Suddenly everyone gasps around me and start laughing. Charlie unable to control himself starts laughing hysterically. Ray grabs him by the shoulders "What, you think that's so funny?" he says angrily.

And that's when everything truly became **loud.** I hear the blonde bitch threaten me and I take another large sip and get ready to spit at her also. She then lifts her hands up to her face in defense "No, no, no don't even try it!" she cowardly says backing up.

I stop when I hear Principle Brenigan come up to us on his stupid little scooter. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Break it up!" he says coming in between us. "Away from the puddle." "What is going on here?" he says with a stern look on his face.

"Well Principal Brenigan, I went to go get a turbo blast and they just start threatening us!" we all gasp. _That is definitely not what happened!_ I was about to say just that when I feel Ray pull my arm up revealing my now empty cup of lemonade. "And out of nowhere lemonade mouth over here" he lets go of my arm and points at his now stained shirt and I can't help but smirk. "spits all over me!"

I can hear a bunch of protests of "What!" and "That's so not what happened!" I also see Principle Brenigan take out a little note book and starts writing on it. _Probably detention slips. Yup definitely detention slips! _Great just great. Well look on the bright side we finally found a pretty awesome band name.

_Lemonade Mouth_

_Hah I love it!_

…..

_Well that was an interesting detention. _I remark to myself sarcastically walking home from school. **'Ha you mean **_**boring**_**!' **even though I'm getting kinda used hearing a second noise in my head her stupid cheery voice still freakin' annoys me.

'_Ugh I thought you left.' _

'**I already told you-' **_'Yeah, yeah I know! Just what do you want?' _**'You never gave me a proper answer.' **_'To what?' _**'If you have a slight crush on Charlie or not!' **she says in her sickening sweet voice.

'_Are you sure you are here to help me? Because you awfully sound like you are always trying to annoy me!' _**'Yeah, I'm pretty sure! Anyways don't try to change the conversation!' **I sighed wishing desperately that I didn't have to reply to that.

'**Well?'**

'_Well what?'_ I spat back.

'**I'm waiting for you're answer!' **she says like it's obvious. Well it is I just don't want to really answer her. I roll my eyes. Well it's not like I'm really telling anyone I mean I just admitting it to myself.

'_Ugh alright, fine I slightly have a crush on Charlie!' 'There. Happy?_' I questioned annoyed while trying to fight off a too girly blush. Why am I even blushing I'm just telling myself. **'You have no idea!'** she squeals excitedly. _'Hey don't get to excited! I said slightly, Get it? As in barely!'_ **'I'll take whatever I can get!'** she says still excited.

'_Whatever, as long as you keep it under control, got it? No mentally jumping of my roof out of excitement.' _I say finally making it home. I rush upstairs to my room and see a note taped to my door. It read:

_Hi Stella, just to let you know that we won't be back for a couple of ours. Dinner's in the fridge. Love, Mom_

I crumple up the paper and throw it in the trash can. Great I thought family trouble was enough now I have to deal with this crazy voice in my head screaming because I got a slight crush on my best friend. Can this day get any better?

I lie on my bed and think. Why do I even have to have a crush on my best friend it's not like it's ever gonna happen, he likes Mo not me. Maybe if he wasn't so dang cute. Ugh I need to get over this thing. I don't know what to do. Maybe if I ignore him for awhile the feeling will go away.

Nah I can't do that, he's still my best friend I can't hurt him like that. I shrug, well I guess I'm gonna have to wing it. I get up from my bed and put on my pj's (Black boy shorts and yellow puma t-shirt). I get ready for bed and lay back down again. I'll think more tomorrow.

**Charlie's P.O.V-**

It was 11:45 p.m. and I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking about the little mistake I made early today.

_I have a crush on Stel- I mean Mo_.

That was the sentence that was haunting me all day. I couldn't stop thinking about it! _Was it really a mistake or did I really mean it?_ I mean I have had a crush on Mo for a long time but ever since Stella came back into my life I'm right now left confused.

Okay I admit I'm slightly attracted to Stella. Come on, who wouldn't be? She's hot! _Okay, did I just think that? What the heck it up with me!_ See, I'm super confused. But even if I liked Stella she wouldn't like me back. She says liking your best friend is so clique. Which I have to agree with her it totally is! But I guess it's based on real life because I might actually have a crush on my best friend.

I shake my head. _No! You have a crush on Mo, not Stella! You are just attracted to her because she is a girl and you are a boy it's natural! _I try telling myself but right now I really don't know. I sighed, maybe if I text Stella she might be able to help me fall asleep.

**To: Stella**

**From: Charlie**

**Hey Stella. Are you up?**

I wait for about four minutes before I get a reply.

**To: Charlie**

**From: Stella**

**Well I am now! Thanks. What's the matter?**

I laugh slightly while replying.

**To: Stella **

**From: Charlie**

**Sorry about that. Don't laugh but I can't sleep at all. :(**

**To: Charlie**

**From: Stella**

**I'm sorry but that's hilarious! Lol. What I'm I supposed to do about that?**

**To: Stella **

**From: Charlie**

**I told you not to laugh! (Pouts) jk but I don't know you're my best friend. You're supposed to help me when I need it and now is the time to help!**

**To: Charlie**

**From: Stella**

**Umm okay, okay count to one thousand.**

**To: Stella **

**From: Charlie**

**But that's boring!**

**To: Charlie**

**From: Stella**

**That's the point doofus! Lol, goodnight Charlie!**

**To: Stella **

**From: Charlie**

**Alright, goodnight! Love you**

I widen my eyes and immediately erase that before I send it. What the heck it up with me? Instead I type

**To: Stella **

**From: Charlie**

**Alright, goodnight! Bff. Lol**

After that I take her advice and count to one thousand. You know what they say that you should count sheep? Well I tried that but what I saw wasn't sheep. Nope not at all, I only saw Stella. But it doesn't matter I still fell asleep. Now when I wake up I'll think it was all part of the dream.

**A/N: And there you have it your ninth chapter! And we finally see that these to are finally feeling something for each other than just friendship. Make sure to review so that I can put up another chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm BAAckkk! Hey hey guys I'm back wanna say a quick thanks to all my reviewers I love you guys soo much! Thank you! I was kinda in a writer's block but got over it as you can see and back with chapter ten! Enjoy! And REVIEW! ;)**

**Chapter 10**

**Stella's P.O.V-**

Ah! One more day of practice. Was all I could think of as the five of us made our way down to practice.

"Wow, this is it guys!" I said excited. "Our last rehearsal." I grin. Wen chuckles at my statement. We start walking down the stairs when Wen says "Guys I can't believe the Halloween bash is tomorrow." "And Rising Star in a week!" Charlie says excitedly.

_Where's Olivia? _I think to myself and it's like everyone read my mind because we all turn to look behind us at the same time and see Olivia on the top step looking at us with an unsure look.

We all stop walking and Wen asks with a concern voice "Are you okay?" Olivia shakes her head "Fine, fine. Totally fine." She says giving us a fake smile. Charlie shakes his head, walks up to her, and grabs her hand pulling her down where we are.

"You're all nervous Olivia." He says. "Tried terrified." Mo says smiling at Olivia. Olivia gins and shakes her head.

"Come on guys, we're gonna be great!" I say while we finally make it to the last step. "In fact, I think I know just the thing to make us feel better." I say with a grin I turn around and look at them.

"Lemonade!" we all shout in unison my grin widens if that's even possible at this rate.

I turn around and my smile immediately drops as I look at the sign over the lemonade machine.

'Scheduled for removal'.

_What? I so don't think so!_

**At the office-**

"I'd like to know what's happening with the lemonade machine in the basement." I said with a fake smile holding up the sign that was on the machine.

'There's a lemonade machine down there?" the lady at the front office asked ridiculously. _Excuse me? _I stare at her like she's crazy. _Isn't she supposed to know everything in this messed up place they call school?_

"Yeah. For now!" I say getting kinda annoyed. "And I'd like to know why it's being removed!" I said with an attitude while grinding my teeth. Before I can say anything else and eventually blow up Wen interrupts me.

"Hey um we were just wondering if it was being replaced or repaired. You know I mean if you know anything about it. We would really appreciate it." He says calmly giving the lady a warm smile. The lady smiles at him and says "Well I'm sure it's just a mix up." She starts looking through some files.

"See, just relax." He whispers to me giving me a look. I just roll my eyes and turn back to the annoying lady. She stares at me while she puts on her glasses. I glare lightly at her.

"Oh! Oh well" she starts to say chuckling softly taking off her puke colored glasses. "That machine should have been gone ages ago!"

"What?" I whispered shocked.

"W-well with Principal Brenigan's sponsorship deal." I look at Wen. "Wait, sponsorship?" he asked confused. "Turbo blast donated the money for the score board and we have to get rid of any competing companies." She says smiling.

"What!" I say ridiculously. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" I blew up.

"Well I don't like your tone young lady. I suggest if you have any more questions you can bring it to Principal Brenigan." I take the stupid sign and crumble it up out of anger.

I look at Wen and he whispers "Its okay." This is definitely _not_ okay!

I stalked out of the office followed by Wen. "I'm not going down without a fight!" I said determinedly I turn to look at Wen dead in the eyes. "It's just a lemonade machine, Stella." He says trying to calm me down. _What? How can he say that? _

"No it's not, it's more than that!" I said getting mad at him. I was about to say something else before Principal Brenigan comes up to us on his scooter "Good afternoon students." He says driving around us on his scooter. "Are we having a good day?" he says rolling towards the office.

I shake my head and walk away. Wen doesn't try to stop me, _smart boy_. He knows not to mess with me when I'm having a bad moment. I have to think of something. I'm _not_ going down without a fight!

**Charlie's P.O.V-**

I was walking out of school by myself that afternoon before a voice interrupts my thoughts. "Hey Charlie!" I turn my head to look at whose voice it belongs to and grin when I see who it is. _Stella._

"Hey Stel- hey what's up with you?" I asked my smile dropping as Stella walks up to me with a frown. "So I talked to the lady at the front desk concerning the lemonade machine and she said that the machine should have been taken down ages ago! Charlie, the machine shouldn't even be here now!" she says angrily.

I look at her and ask "So what's your plan?" she looks up at me and says "How do you know I have a plan?" I smirk and reply with "Well you always have one, ya know."

"Oh you know I do. But I need everyone's help. You see-" she says pulling out lyrics from her black bag. "I wrote the lyrics but now I need the music. But I have a slight idea how I want the beat to go."

I stare at her surprised. "I didn't know you write lyrics." She rolls her eyes "Yes Charlie, I write lyrics. Anyways we can talk later about how awesome I am." Now it's my turn to roll my eyes. "Right now we need to call everyone. I'm gonna need help." She says smiling.

When she smiled I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach. _Man I think I'm falling hard. _

"Okay then let's go!" I said grabbing her arm and pulling her. "Where are we going?" she asked trying to escape from my grip. "Oh no you don't!" I say holding tighter but not tight enough to actually hurt her of course.

"We are going to Dante's Pizza." She gives me a questioning look. "Why?" "Well because I knew you were going to get an idea and knew that you would be needing back up. So everyone is waiting over at Dante's for your brilliant plan." I smirked.

Her mouth is slightly agape before she says while pulling herself out of my grip "You Delgado know me a little to well." She smirks. "Yeah I guess I do." "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she says grabbing my hand now and rushing over to Dante's.

…

**Stella's P.O.V-**

Loud music blasted from the speakers as people danced everywhere with no rhythm. We were backstage I was sitting in the middle Mo on my right with Charlie on my left. I was trying to keep calm "Where is she?" I asked looking at Charlie.

"Relax she'll come." He said reassuringly. "We are on in ten minutes." Mo says to Charlie worried. Wen walks over to us and plops down on the seat next to Charlie and says "I can't find her anywhere!"

I sighed and put my head to my hands that were resting on my knees. _Where is she? I hope she didn't bail. _"I don't have much time. I still have to do sound check." I hear someone say to us. I look up. "It doesn't matter. We can't go up there without a lead singer." Mo points out.

"Who, Olivia? She ran past here a couple minutes ago." He says. I quickly get up "What?" he nods "That way." He says pointing to my right. We all rush up and start walking. I hear him say "It looked like she was going to throw up."

_Oh no, that can't be good! _

"Where can she be?" Mo asked. "Um. The bathroom, duh!" I say rushing over to the bathroom.

"Are you in here Olivia?" Mo calls out walking in the bathroom with me trailing behind.

"Olivia!" I shout as I look through every stall getting anxious.

"Found her!" Mo shouts. _Oh thank God! _

"W-we're coming in!" I hear Charlie shout.

I see Wen walk up to the stall door where Olivia is in and says "How you feeling Olivia?"

"Great, super!" Olivia says gasping at every word. "Huh! That's my girl!" I say smiling. "But, it's not actually the best idea for me to actually go out there." Olivia says weakly.

I sighed and walked up to the stall "Olivia. We rehearsed the songs a million times. We put everything we have in those songs." I said softly. "I-I'm scared." She whispered.

Wen chuckles and looks at us "We are all scared." I nod and whisper "We have like ten minutes!" "Seriously." Mo says. "What's that?" I hear Wen say to me. I look at what he's looking at and smile "Cool, right?" I said pulling out a can of lemonade.

Mo grabs my arm and gives me a look. I look at Wen and hand him the lemonade.

"Olivia." He whispers handing her the lemonade over the stall door. We all look at each other and then quickly at the door. All praying that it works. "We believe in you, okay?" Wen says getting closer to the door.

"I believe in you." He whispers.

Once he said that all I hear is a 'click' and a sip. Charlie and I look at each other hopefully. We all back away from the door slowly hoping that she would open the door at any moment now.

It opens. Yes!

"I'm ready." Olivia says still looking a bit green but who cares. "Yes!" Wen and I shout. Charlie grins at me and pulls me in for a quick hug and I can't help but blush. "Yeah!" I hear Mo shout.

_Yes, we are ready to go!_

…

We get up on stage and get in our positions. Charlie on drums, Mo on bass, Wen on piano, Olivia lead singer, and me on electric guitar! I'm feeling kind of nervous but I have a great feeling about this.

The lights switch on and Olivia blocks her eyes from the brightness. Already I start hearing 'boos' and Ray shout "Hey nice costumes! Oh you're not wearing any?" I roll my eyes. "Just ignore him, Stella." I whisper to myself.

I hear Wen start to play the intro of 'Determinate'. Okay time to get in my zone.

_Trying hard to fight these tears_

_I'm crazy worried_

_Messing with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry _(I hear Ray yawn obnoxiously and felt like just walking up to him and slapping him across the face and tell him to just 'shut up' but I knew I could ignore him.)

_You know you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's what being friends is about (_Yes you can do it Olivia!)

_I, I want to cry I can't deny_

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

_And get inside it isn't right_

_I gotta live in my life (_and it was like she was replaced with a different Olivia this Olivia started rockin' out. Which made us rock out to)

_I know I, I know I _

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I _

_I know I gotta do it (_She walks up to the drums and Mo and I follow. I grab a lemonade and drink it)

_Gotta turn your world into your dance floor (_She runs back up and starts nodding her head getting her long hair messy)

_Determinate, determinate_

_Push until you can't and then demand more (_It felt awesome just rocking out. I didn't even care who was watching as I did crazy moves with my guitar.)

_Determinate, determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better (_Mo and I were dancing behind the mikes flipping our hair everywhere! I couldn't stop grinning.)

_Gotta turn you world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate (_I looked at the crowd and saw people start to feel the music and start moving slowly to the beat. I could see Ray getting annoyed and I couldn't help but smirk.)

_Hate to feel this way, and waste a day_

_I gotta get myself on stage _

_I shouldn't wait or be afraid (_By now me and Mo made our own little moves)

_The chips will fall where they may (_Almost everyone was already dancing and just having a great time.)

_I know I, I know I _

_I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I _

_I know I gotta do it_

_Gotta turn you world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate _

_Push until you can't and then demand more_

_Determinate, Determinate_

_You and me together we can make it better_

_Gotta turn your world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, Determinate (_Wen got off the piano and walked up to where Olivia was and grabbed the microphone.)

_It's Wen and I'm in heaven-sent (_When he started rapping the cheers got louder!)

_Renegade, lemonade use it in my medicine (_Mo and me started following Wen as he walked to one side of the stage to the other.)

_Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than_

_Reason why the whole world is picking us instead of them_

_People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline (E_veryone was trying to keep up with Wen while he rapped but man he is an insane rapper!)

_Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock! _

_Cause we're coming to your house _

_And people keep smiling with the lemons in their mouths_

_I'm the real deal (_We started moving left while crouching down just a little bit at every step)

_You know how I feel_

_Why they in it for the bill I'm just in it for the thrill_

_Get down now I ain't playing around_

_Put your feet up from the ground _

_And just make that sound right (_Once he finished, Olivia grabbed the mike back with more enthusiasm (if that was even possible at this point) and continued singing)

_Gotta turn you world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate _

_Push until you can't and then demand more (_She sang head banging which made her hair fly around like crazy.)

_Determinate, Determinate_

_You and me together, we can make it better (_I turned my head to look at Charlie and he's back there rockin' out flipping his hair too. I hear a bunch of girls on one side screaming 'Charlie!' 'Ahhh!' and I couldn't help but laugh. Those girls are so ridiculous!)

_Gotta turn you world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate (_"One more time!" I screamed. I got up on the amp and jumped off landing on be feet. Then I threw myself on my back on the floor with my guitar still in hand. _Oh my God that was awesome_!)

_Come on, and come on, and_

_Come on and get it going (_I jumped right back up and continued dancing.)

_Come on, and come on, and_

_Come on and get it going_

_Come on, and come on, and_

_Come on and get it going_

_On the dance floor, on the dance floor_

_D-dance floor (_"I wanna hear you scream!")

_Determinate!_

All I could hear at this moment was the crowd irrupt with loud shouts and cheers. It felt incredible, amazing, I couldn't describe it in words!

"Well we're Lemonade Mouth and now a few words from our lead guitarist, Stella Yamada!" Olivia says grinning.

I grin _it's my time baby!_ "Yeah!" I shout as I hear more cheers. I give Olivia a quick hug and grab the mike. "Come on everybody we want you to pass these out so hurry up!" I shout as I see Olivia start to pass out the lemonade cans.

I hear someone shout 'I love you, Stella!' and my grin widens. "We'd like to talk about" I pause as I hear the drums make the beat I'm waiting for I raise my arm up in the air and say "Lemonade!" I hear the crowd roar even louder this time.

"Yeah the lemonade machine in the basement is scheduled for removal. To help pay for the gymnasium!" I hear people boo at that.

"Yeah! This school is treating certain people like they are more important than others. Or like funding for sports more than a music program." I say pointing at Mo's bass. 'No!' I hear the crowd shout.

"Or school newspaper or anyone one of us!" "We all deserve to be treated like we matter!" I hear the crowd cheer at that. "Because ladies and gentlemen, we do matter!" I shout. "Yeah!" the crowd shouts.

_**Be heard, be strong, be proud**_

_**I wanna make some noise**_

_**Stand up come on, be loud**_

_**We're gonna raise our voice**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**You gotta hear me now**_

_**You gotta hear me now**_

_**You gotta hear me now **_(I grabbed the mike, kicked my leg up and start rapping)

_**Hey now, we don't longer wait a-round**_

_**My team is stronger than weights now**_

_**Keeps on growing**_

_**Our muscles keep on showing (**_I throw the microphone to Wen and keeping moving around, keeping the crowd pumping.)

_**We came here to make a change **_(We start jogging all around the stage which makes the crowd shout.)

_**We came here to rearrange**_

_**We came here cause we believed**_

_**We came here cause we achieved, yeah (**_I run up to him and he passes me the mike running the other way)

_**While I got the microphone**_

_**Make sure how I feel is known (**_I run across the stage and pass my hand to touch the crowd up front)

_**All for one we rock the zone**_

_**How I feel to each his own (**_I throw the microphone to Wen)

_**All my people treat them right**_

_**We deserve the right to fight (**_I start jumping around the stage holding my arm up in the air)

_**For what we want, for what we need **_

_**To the front we shall proceed (**_Me and Wen go back to our positions behind the mike stands and Olivia starts singing)

_**Here we come and we're ready to**_

_**Go, go, go (**_she sings with her electric guitar. Every time she said 'go' we raised up our lemonades up and down.)

_**Better run cause we don't take **_

_**No, no, no (**_We did our signature move pretending we were taking a sip of our lemonades)

_**So come on!**_

_**Be heard, be strong, be proud**_

_**I wanna make some noise (**_In the distant I could hear Principal Brenigan shouting 'Stop!' or whatever, but I didn't care at the moment. He can't stop us!)

_**Stand up come on, be loud**_

_**We're gonna raise our voice**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**You gotta hear me now**_

_**You gotta hear me now**_

_**You gotta hear me now **_(I grab the megaphone and skip to the front of the stage saying)

"I said we're tired of this, we're gonna stand up for what we believe in!" I hear the crowd roar in agreement and I continue "We might be on our own but we are one! Everybody ready? Come on, let's go!" I shout and they start singing again with me just rockin' on stage. Head banging and moving around.)

_**Be heard, be strong, be proud**_

_**I wanna make some **_(I started jumping and making the sign with my hand saying 'I can't hear you!')

_**Stand up come on, be loud**_

_**We're gonna raise our voice**_

_**Come on, come on, come on**_

_**You gotta hear me now **_(I started taking off my black vest revealing my ultimate favorite 'forbidden' shirt 'Question authority' I raise my arms in the air doing that pose of 'Freedom!')

_**You gotta hear me now! **_(And at that moment all the sound and the lights shut off and I could hear the crowd start to boo!)

Mr. Brenigan had us 'escorted' out of the place.

….

**Outside of the Halloween bash-**

We all stood outside mouth hanging open. Until I found my voice and shouted "That was totally sick!" I was grinning from ear to ear unable to control my excitement. Everything was dead silent before Charlie started busting out laughing followed by everybody else.

"I can't believe we just did that!" they all said in unison. "I know!" I shouted. Olivia and Mo were the first ones to tackle me with a bear hug almost pushing me down. "Okay guys, can't. Breath!" I said dramatically gasping for air.

"Oops, sorry!" they said together both letting go. I smiled thankfully. "Even if they just threw us out for not sure what reason I can not stop smiling! And oh my gosh Olivia you did it! Without throwing up!" I said giving her a pat on the back.

"Yeah well I'm more surprised than you guys are." She said with a small smile. "But seriously, you did an incredible job up there! It seem to come so natural to you." Wen said to Olivia who blushed scarlet.

_Looks like someone has a little crush!_

"Hey how about we celebrate at Dante's Pizza?" asked Charlie looking at all of us. I shrugged "Sounds good to me. What about you guys?"

They all nod their heads "Yeah, let's go!"

**Dante's Pizza No one's P.O.V-**

"I can't believe I actually did that." Olivia mumbled to herself still shocked. Mo and Stella rolled their eyes "Yes Olivia you did and you rocked!" Stella said and Mo nodded.

"Well I'm pretty sure we all can't believe we did that, right guys?" Charlie asked looking around the table. "Yeah!" they all said. Stella nodded "And besides you better get used to it. Because at this rate how everyone liked us this is _definitely not_ our last performance." She said stretching her arms up.

"It's not?" Olivia squeaked out. "Well of course it's not!" Mo said. Everyone besides Olivia grinned.

"But we are gonna have to talk more about this another time cause I gotta go!" Stella said getting up who was followed by Charlie doing the same action and saying "I'll walk you home!" and the two walked out talking about mindless things.

"And then there were three." Wen says.

"You don't think they like each other do you?" Mo asked all of a sudden breaking the silence.

"Well of course they do. They're best friends!" Wen said not getting what Mo meant. Mo rolled her eyes and sighed "Not that kind of 'like' meathead. The other kind!" Wen made his mouth an 'O' shaped and Olivia giggled lightly. "Yeah I think they might." Olivia said.

"I don't know. I mean they act like best friends should." Wen said oblivious to all at the moment. Mo rolled her eyes again "Nevermind."

**With Stella and Charlie-**

"Why did you want to walk me home?" asked Stella as she and Charlie walked past the park. It was a quiet night in Rhode Island. The moon was full tonight lighting up the lake just a few blocks away. The breeze was gentle it was the perfect time to go to the beach and just relax.

"What, can't a guy walk his best friend home?" Charlie asked chuckling lightly as he ran his fingers through his long hair almost tripping on a rock. Stella smirked "Yeah I guess you can. I just thought you would have liked to stay since Mo was there." Stella said trying her best to hide her disappointment when she mentioned Mo.

Charlie was silent for a few moments as they got closer to her house. "Yeah I guess I would have if I had a crush on her." He finally said. He stopped walking and looked at her.

She immediately stopped walking and turned to face him, giving him a confused look. "But I thought you liked her 'so much'." She said putting air quotes on so much.

"Well I guess I don't anymore." He said trying to catch her gaze. He was going to tell her before he chickened out. Every time she would see him try to catch her eyes she would look away. Not sure of what would happen if she looked into his gorgeous eyes. Probably get lost in them then she wouldn't know what to do.

"Buy why? I mean you always talk about her saying how much you like her and everything." She said starting to walk again. He just stayed glued to his spot and said "Well can't a guy change his mind?" she stopped again and turned to face him.

"Stella listen, I need to tell you something. Something that has been bugging me lately." He said walking up to her and grabbing her arm. "W-well what i-is it then?" she stuttered out quietly.

He finally caught her gaze but he had to force himself to the extreme not to get lost in her beautiful chocolate eyes. "I-" but before he could even start his sentence Stella's phone went off. "Oops I'm so sorry!" Stella quickly apologized looking down towards her phone. 'Uh oh it's mom'

She looked back up at Charlie and gave him an apologetic look and said "I really gotta go. I'm sorry! I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving him a quick hug and running towards her house leaving behind a sad looking Charlie.

"I like you." He whispered to her running figure.

**Charlie's P.O.V-**

Gosh I was so fricken close! I thought to myself as I lay down on my black and white bed. I was about to tell her how I felt but I just had to get interrupted by the phone! I had that courage at that moment and I knew it was either now or never but because of the interruption I lost my courage and now I feel like a wimp again.

You see I finally realized my feelings for my best friend just this morning and I was shocked. I was so shocked because I thought I liked Mo so much that I wouldn't fall for anyone else. Then came Stella Yamada with her rebellious, hard-headed, determined, beautiful self and it just blew me away!

But now that I think about it I'm kinda glad I was interrupted. Maybe it was fate giving me a message saying that I shouldn't do it because it might ruin our friendship. I mean what if she didn't feel the same way. Then I would have ruined our friendship with three simple words!

But at the same time I really want to tell her but I can't. If it's worth saving our friendship I won't tell her.

I smiled to myself before another thought entered my mind and my smiled turned upside down.

But what if she returned my feelings?

What if she's just waiting for me to make a move? Would she even wait? She normally does things without thinking much of it. But then again you never know with Stella.

What if I wait to long and another guy sweeps her off her feet. Then where would I be?

Ugh! This is so complicated!

**Stella's P.O.V-**

I plopped down on the couch with my guitar and sigh. I'm stuck here having to watch the terrible twos while my parents go on their date.

"Boys be quiet down there!" I shouted as I heard a loud bang come from the basement. They were building another robot toy. Wouldn't you think that they would have enough after 20? I guess not.

Anyways besides my annoying brothers all that was up in my mind was my best friend Charlie. When did he stop liking Mo? I mean it had to have been recently since just the other day he couldn't stop blabbing his mouth about her.

And what did he want to tell me? That was probably the first time I've seen him so serious towards me. No wait, only one other time he looked serious and that was when he told me he was moving five years ago. But this time it was different like he only had one time to say or else he couldn't anymore. I felt so bad when I had to leave him. He had this hurt look that I just couldn't handle.

I hope he's okay now though. Maybe I should call him to see how he is doing.

I grabbed my phone and scrolled down for Charlie in my contact list. _Ah ha found ya!_

I press the call button; it rings about twice before it went straight to voicemail. _Hmm that's weird. _He always answers his phone.

I try again but end up getting the same response. But I decide this time to leave a message. "Hey Charles it's your bff Stella. Just want to know how your doing you seem kinda upset when I had to leave. So um just give me a call back. Chao!" I hung up. _I hope he's okay_. I thought biting my lip.

**A/N: wow that was my longest chapter ever so far that was a real treat for you guys! Hope you like and please review! Love ya**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you guys soo much for all the reviews! You guys are truly awesome! So here you got chapter 11! I might update tomorrow or the following day ;)**

**Chapter 11**

**Stella's P.O.V-**

I was in my room getting ready to meet the band at Dante's today. I know what you're thinking 'Wow they go to Dante's too many times!' well what can I say Dante's is like our hang out spot now. Whenever we have to discuss something or just hang out we go over there.

I was praying that Olivia would say 'Yes' today. You see after the Halloween bash thing happen Brenigan sent us all to his office the next morning.

He was angry about what we did and he said that Lemonade Mouth was over. We couldn't perform at any school related activities. We couldn't even practice in the music room let alone use any of the instruments.

I told him that we were just speaking our minds but he wouldn't hear any of it. After that I didn't know what to do. It felt like there was nothing we could do. Lemonade Mouth was over. That is before just about everyone in school started treating us like we were all suddenly famous.

People asking for our autographs, asking if we would listen to there demos and people screaming 'I love you!' But the best thing for me was the posters. There were a bunch of posters everywhere reading 'Be heard, be strong, be proud!' and 'Don't stop the revolution!' and there was this girl on a wheel chair and on the back of it was a piece of yellow paper that said 'Lemonade Mouth!'

It was awesome!

Another thing was all the girls fawning over Charlie like he was the hottest thing or just plain famous! I then knew that I had to do something. If people wanted Lemonade Mouth they were gonna get it.

So that day after school Wen and I gave Dante a C.D of the band and he **loved** it! He said we could play on Friday night. And if we did really well this could become like a regular gig.

I thanked the guy like twenty time before making my way home. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and contacted the band. The only person that I couldn't contact was Charlie. I tried calling him twice and both times he didn't answer. So I called Wen and told him to go over to his house and find out if he's home since Wen just lived a block away from Charlie.

The whole day at school it felt like Charlie was trying to avoid me. Not like he avoided me five years ago, but this time he tried to make sure that it didn't seem so obvious but being me his best friend I could read Charlie like a book.

He would try to ignore or avoid me like whenever I would look at him he would immediately pretend to be studying a book or just look at something else. Or when I would ask him a question he would only reply with a one word answers and immediately try to avoid my gaze.

And when he and I were alone for whatever reasons he would say or stutter out 'I gotta go.' And quickly rush out. To tell you the truth I was pretty hurt and I still am but I am Stella Yamada and she does _not_ get hurt easily!

Another weird thing with Charlie today was when all those girls were fawning all over him he didn't even take notice and it was pretty obvious they were practically all over him. So it of course surprised me a lot, I mean doesn't a guy always get all cocky and flirty when girls are all over them?

But I guess not with Charlie. But usually the only time a guy won't take notice to things like that is either when they are with somebody already or they have their mind on someone they really like.

But I can't think of anyone Charlie would have a crush on that big. Well besides Mo but he already said he was over her so I believe him.

Could that have been what he wanted to talk to me about? Could he like me in the way I like him? I shake my head. No he doesn't feel that way about me. Especially when he has girls falling all over him, he can have almost any girl in school right now.

But then again it's not impossible that he might actually like- but before I could think about it more my phone starts vibrating signaling that I received a text.

**To: Stella**

**From: Wen**

**Hey where are you? We're at Dante's waiting.**

My eyes widen. _Aw crap I almost forgot about that!_ I guess I was too lost in thought.

**To: Wen**

**From: Stella**

**Hey sorry to keep ya waiting. I had something to take care of. On my way!**

I replied. _So I told a little white lie no biggy_. I picked up my leather jacket from my bed and ran out the door.

I finally make it to Dante's seeing my four amigos seating at a booth waiting for me. I smile and walk up to them.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." I said plopping down on a seat next to Wen.

"It's cool. We were just joking around." Wen replied. "Not about me I hope." I smirk.

"No not about you Stells." Wen says smiling at me. I smile back and turn to look at the band.

"So anyways, what would you say," I started; I put my arm on Wen's shoulder. He looks at me then at the others "If um we told you we could play again." he finishes off taking a sip of his lemonade and turned to look straight at Olivia.

"I'd say your nuts! Brenigan is never gonna let us play." Mo said.

"We're not talking about at school." I said. Everyone stares at me with a weird look even Charlie. _Well that was a surprise! _

"I'm talking about here." I finished with a smirk.

"Here?" asked Charlie. _Wow now he's talking to me. What a miracle! _"Mhm." I nodded.

"I gave Dante our C.D and he loved it." Wen said. Gasps were heard and Olivia starts to smile. "And he told us we could start playing here."

"Principal Brenigan can tell us that we can't play in school but he can't tell us not to play here." he said biting his straw.

"And it can become a regular gig." I said looking at them hopefully.

"Wait, wait, wait a regular gig?" Olivia asked shaking her head slightly. "I barely made it through the first one."

"Guys my parents already think I have soccer practice every afternoon." Charlie said looking at me straight in the eyes. I almost squirmed but kept my cool. There was something in his eyes that were different when he looked at me now.

"There's no way we can pull this off." He said breaking eye contact.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Mo. "Me either, Scott eats here. And I'm planning on not seeing him for the rest of my life." Mo says. I see Charlie mouth 'Wow' at the last part.

"Guys." I tried again. "We mean something to people! Lemonade Mouth is their voice." I said gesturing to us with my hands. I see Mo roll her eyes and say "Guys, good luck with your movement. But I've got homework to do." She picks up her backpack and walks away.

We stare at each other for a moment before Olivia calls out "No, Mo!" we all stand up and follow her outside.

Once we make it out I see Mo looking at the building behind us with wide eyes. "Mo are you okay?" I asked reaching up to her. Her mouth is wide open as she points up at the building.

We all turn around to see what she is looking at and our mouths drop open. Whoa! Up there was a huge poster board. On it was us rockin' out on stage at the Halloween Bash it also read 'Don't stop the revolution' at the bottom. I couldn't believe it. It was so amazingly incredible!

"No way." Wen says in disbelief chuckling slightly.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Olivia says grinning while standing next to Wen.

"Look at us up there." Charlie says pointing at the picture in amazement.

"Maybe we do matter." Mo says thoughtfully.

Still looking at the board I say "Of course we do!" I look at Mo and hold my hand out, she grabs it and smiles. Everyone starts to grab one another's hands as we say together "Let's do this!"

We were ready for Rising Star. We were ready to be heard!

…**.**

**Charlie's P.O.V-**

**To: Olivia **

**From: Charlie**

**Hey Liv. I need your help. Can you meet me at the park in ten minutes?**

I texted to Olivia. I waited less then five minutes before she replied with

**To: Charlie**

**From: Olivia**

**Um sure, y not? Meet you there :)**

I smiled as I read the text. I put on my shoes and grabbed my black jacket and walk downstairs. "Hey mom? I'll be back in a bit. Kay?" I said walking into the kitchen where my mom was cooking dinner.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking straight at me in the eyes. "Um to the park to meet up with one of my friends." "Who Stella?" I look down for a moment before looking back up and say "No someone else."

"O okay honey. You got an hour because that's when dinner should be ready and you still have to study more!" she says poking me in the chest.

I give her a fake smile "Alright mom. See you then." I head out the door. I love my mom really I do but she just doesn't understand me.

**At the park-**

I walk towards were the benches were to wait for Olivia when I suddenly hear a familiar voice and immediately freeze. I turn my head to where the voice came from and see no other than Stella Yamada and her family.

I hide behind a tree and peak my head to the side so that I could still see her. You're probably wondering why I'm trying to avoid being seen by her let's just say I don't really want to be around her right now how I'm feeling because I don't know what I would do. I could mess everything up.

From where I'm standing I can see that they were having a family picnic. The boys were flying there kites that they probably made. And Stella was scowling at her father while he ate a hamburger. I snort, typical Stella.

"What are you doing hiding behind a tree?"

I jumped out of surprise at hearing someone's voice. I turn around and come face to face with none other than Olivia White.

"Gosh you scared the crap out of me! Don't ever do that again." I said clutching my chest.

She blushes slightly and says "Sorry. Didn't think I'd freak you out!" I calm down and we start walking towards the swings. I try to cover my face while we pass by Stella on our way.

Once we reach the swings she sits down and pulls me down on the other one. "Okay so why did you tell me to come?" she asked getting to the point.

"Okay um I need um help or advice." I say looking down at my hands.

"Um don't mean to be rude but why didn't you ask Stella? I mean you go to her for everything right?" I look up at her and sigh.

"Yeah I normally do. But I can't this time because the problem is about her."

"Okay so let me guess. You like her but you don't want to ruin your friendship by telling her if she doesn't like you back." She says smirking lightly at me.

"How did you-" "It's pretty obvious that you two like each other." She interrupts me putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Really?" she nods. "Wait you said the two of us. She doesn't like me like that." I say staring at her clueless.

"Wow Charlie how clueless get you get?" she chuckles. "Of course she likes you! I see the way she looks at you. It's the same way you look at her." She says shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" I asked pretty shocked.

"Positive."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine don't. But take my advice and just tell her!"

"But what if-"

"She does Charlie!" she giggles at me and says "Just tell her!"

I smile and say "Okay I'll try." "Thanks Liv." I give her friendly hug.

She blushes and says "Hey no problem. And if you need anymore help just ask. Okay?" she stands up and stretches.

"Alright Olivia. And if you need any help with the whole 'Wen thing' I'm here for you too." I smirk as I stand up as well.

She immediately drops her arms and asks "What are you talking about?" she starts to blush.

"Oh don't give me that! It's pretty obvious you got a crush on the Wenster!"

"Uh! I do not." She says hitting me on the arm playfully. She turns scarlet. I whisper to her ear "Oh you soo do!"

"Do not!" she says starting to walk away. "Do too!"

"Nuh uh!"

I laugh "Whatever you say Livs!" I called out as I start making my way home to think about how or when am I going to tell Stella that I've fallen for her.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Here's chapter twelve! Yay! Ha-ha enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth or the song Crush by Mandy Moore or tangled the movie! Just saying I really don't feel like getting sued or something!**

**Chapter 12**

**Stella's P.O.V-**

"Dad how can you eat that? It's disgusting!" I said looking disgusted as he munched down a hamburger. He rolls his eyes "Stella, just because you don't eat meat doesn't mean it's disgusting." He said wiping away meat sauce that fell on his shirt. I rolled my eyes. _Why can't he see that someone killed a poor innocent animal for his food. _

"Honey come quick! Look at this bird." My mom called out to my father.

"Bet you wanna eat that too, huh?" I said still annoyed.

My dad just sighed walked over to my mom leaving my alone now. You see earlier today my mom had this idea that it would be great if we all went out as a family and had a picnic at the park. I said 'Yeah if you're like five. I'm not going.' My mother then got mad and forced me to come.

By 'force' I mean she said she would take away all of my guitars for two weeks and I could definitely not live without them so I reluctantly had to come along. So here I was bored out of my mind while my brothers flied their homemade kites and screamed at each other whenever their kites bumped into each other, which was like every five seconds. So I was pretty annoyed.

"I'll be back." I say to my parents who were to into nature to hear me. I shrugged and started heading to where the swings were. I was staring into space that I didn't notice anyone walking towards my direction until I bumped into them.

"Oops sorry!" I say quickly helping the person up.

"Oh thanks. Oh hey Stella!" since I wasn't paying much attention I didn't notice who the person really was until they said my name.

"Oh hey Olivia!" I said smiling at her. "What are you doing here?" I asked slightly confused. Olivia never came to the park. _Why would she now? _

"Oh um I j-just came to um relax." She stuttered out. I give her a questioning look.

"Um are you okay?"

"Uh yeah totally!" she said trying to not look at me. "Olivia are you trying to hide something from me?" I asked suspiciously.

She finally looks at me or so I thought. I see her eyes widen slightly. "Pft! No. Why would I do that?" she said making me even more suspicious.

"Um let's go this way." She says dragging me closer to where the swings were. "Um why?"

**Olivia's P.O.V-**

I was trying to drag her the other way so she wouldn't see Charlie. Why you may ask? Well you see before me and Charlie said our 'good-byes' he mad me promise not to tell Stella about our little talk because she would probably get mad at him for not coming to her for help since they were best friends and blah blah blah.

So now Charlie was coming toward us probably wanted to tell me something he forgot or whatever and if Stella saw Charlie coming to me she would get even more suspicious and think that something was up.

"Um because it's much nicer o-over there?" I said which ended up sounding more like a question than a statement. What? I'm not good with lying.

Stella stands her ground stiffly so that I couldn't move her and says "Okay what's going on."

Uh okay what do I say? I see Charlie getting closer and I try to throw him signals saying that he needs to go away without Stella noticing me.

"What are you doing?" she asks and does exactly what I don't want her to do, she turns around. I see Charlie's eyes get wide like saucers and he tries to make a run for it. "Charlie? What are you doing here?" she asked walking up to him not forgetting to pull me along.

She reaches to where Charlie is and we both look at her slightly scared. "Would someone please tell me what's going on here!"

"Nothing!" me and Charlie say at the same time.

"I mean," he clears his throat "Nothing.?" She just stares at him giving him look that says 'Seriously?'

"Okay, I'm serious. Olivia is that why you were trying to drag me away? You didn't want me to see Charlie? I don't get it." She says sounding slightly confused.

"I um-I" I sighed. "The truth is" Charlie gives me a 'don't you dare say it!' look. "Charlie has to tell you something!" I say, making a run for it. I could hear Charlie scream sarcastically

"Thanks for the help Olivia!" I laugh to myself. He _better_ make a move!

**Charlie's P.O.V-**

Stella turns and looks at me strangely. "So what did you apparently want to tell me?" I didn't know what to say I felt tongue twisted. I mean, I didn't think it would happen so soon. "I-I uh n-nothing." I stutter out. Wow I am such a wimp, a coward, a chicken, and ect. What can't I just tell her?

"Nothing? I'm pretty sure it's not just 'nothing' because first of all Olivia said you had something to tell me. And second you always stutter when you are hiding something. So what gives?" she says looking at me straight in the eye.

I sighed well its now or never! But the words I wanted to say weren't the words that came out. "I um wanted to say that I'm sorry for trying to um avoid you." Stupid, stupid! I was mentally hitting my head on a wall right now.

"Um okay? Is that all?" she asked still looking suspicious. "Um y-yeah." Stupid stuttering! "Charlie." She says warningly.

"Okay no it's not." I say giving up. "Then what is it?"

I sighed. Okay, I can do this. "The truth is I, I like" I start. She stares at me with beautiful brown eyes and I suddenly feel nervous "… you hair." Dang it!

"My hair." she repeats like if I was retarded or something. "Are you okay Charlie?" she asked putting her hand on my forehead.

I feel this weird electric shock when her hand touched me but it wasn't a type of electric shock you get when you rub your feet on the carpet then touch somebody. Oh no, this was completely different. I also start feeling kinda light-headed as she stares at me with those chocolate swirls.

"Yeah I don't think I feel all that well." I say. Well I wasn't lying I did feel light headed but I wasn't going to tell her that it was her that was making me feel this way.

"I think you should go home. Are you sure you can make it home fine?" she asked concerned. Oh wow she's even more beautiful when she's concerned. I didn't think that was possible. _Okay_ I really gotta get out of here.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I give her a small smile. I see her smile back but still has a concerned look in her eyes.

"Okay. But text me when you get home so that I can make sure you make it okay."

"Promise. Bye Stells." I say starting to walk back home. "Bye Delgado!" she says waving. I wave back and walk home.

Okay I no longer like my best friend. I'm in_ love_ with her! Oh gosh.

**Stella's P.O.V-**

Okay something is seriously up with him. I think to myself as I made my way back to where I find my family already packing up to leave.

"Hey honey." My mom says. I smile and nod.

"Who was that boy you were talking to?" my father asked standing next to my mother.

"Um that was Charlie." I see like it's obvious. They stare at me looking lost. I rolled my eyes and sighed "Remember, Charlie? Best friend from Arizona five years ago!"

"Oh! That was him?" my mom says "Wow he's gotten really handsome! Perfect for you Stella!" I blush and say "Mom h-he's my best friend!"

"Your point? Me and your father were best friends!"

"Whatever!" I turn away and mumble under my breath "Besides he would never feel the same way." "I'll wait in the car!" I say heading towards the unlocked truck.

I climbed in the truck and waited "He could never like a girl like me."

**Stella's House**

We make it to the house and I help put the things we used for the picnic away. Once I was done I ran upstairs to my room almost tripping from the rush. I make it to my room I shut the door, grabbed my black notebook, pen, and guitar. I sat down on my bed and started writing lyrics about how I felt.

When I was done, I grabbed my guitar and starting singing and playing.

_You know everything that I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody love you_

_(_I was basically pouring out my heart on this one song)

_I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear _

_Everytime you call me I'm so scared to be me_

_And I'm to shy to say_

_Ooh I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do _

_(_These lyrics were expressing the way that I felt)

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_(_And that happened today. When I touched him I felt a rush go through me)

_Ooh, I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_You know I'm the one that you can talk to_

_Sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

_You said exactly how you felt about her_

_(_That's when Charlie used to tell me all about Mo)

_I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

_I got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush when I'm with you_

_Ooh I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you_

_Ooh I wish I could tell somebody_

_(_By now my voice was getting louder I just hope that my parents and brothers especially my bros couldn't hear me. That would be very embarrassing and I have never shown this weird girly side of me.)

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you, I got a crush_

_(_I think it's more than just a crush.)

_You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

_I've got a crush!_

I finished with the last strum and sighed. Wow I just realized that I didn't have a crush, I was flat out in love with the guy! Geez now I'm really done with!

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard clapping. My head shoots up and I see my mom standing near my computer desk clapping. How did I not notice her?

What I did notice though, were tears forming at the corner of her eyes. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but the only words that came out were "What are you doing here?"

She walked closer to me and sat next to me on my bed. "Well I heard singing and thought you were listening to music. I was going to come up here and tell you to lower it down but when I saw that it was you singing I was amazed. I thought you would have noticed me but you didn't." she said smiling.

"You were amazed? Why? I'm not the best singer, ya know." Was all I could say.

"Stella you have a beautiful voice. And not only was I amazed I realized how much you have grown and changed. And how I never was there for you or ever supporting you. Stella I didn't even know you could sing! You are so talented and gifted and I'm sorry… for everything!" she said letting her tears fall.

I didn't know what to say. Here was my mom apologizing to me for never being there for me or supporting me in my decisions. I thought this would have never happened. I felt a lump in my throat and all I could do at the moment was throwing my arms around her and cry.

She hugged my close and whispered the three words I haven't heard her say in a while "I love you." When I heard those words it made me want to cry more.

I cried and cried until I was sure I had no more tears left. I let go of her and look up at her and say "Mom I forgive you… and I love you too, a lot!"

"And I'm sorry for being so rebellious. I don't know I just felt like you didn't care anymore." I said hiccupping.

"Stella I have always cared never had I stopped. I guess with my work and everything else I pretty much forgot that I wasn't giving you the attention you needed and need, but that's gonna change, I promise. And don't you ever think that I don't care or love you because I always have and always will." She said looking at me with those motherly loving eyes.

I closed my eyes for a second trying to hold back any surprise tears and say "Really?" she nodded and I continued. "How about we put all the troubles we had away and just start fresh again?" I smiled when she nodded.

"I would like that." She said giving me another hug. Once she pulled away she said "So I'm guessing the song that you wrote was about Charlie. Am I right?" I rolled my eyes _typical mothers_. All I could do was nod as I fought off my embarrassing blush.

"I knew you had a crush on him! You always either texted him or called him or-" "Mom! What's your point?" I said smirking.

"Oh, right! Honey I think you should tell him how you feel." I shake my head. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Sweetie, you never know what could happen. You just gotta do it! Shoot, how do you think me and your father got together?"

I looked at her with mouth hanging open "You made the first move?" she laughs "Heck ya I did! Your father was to much of a wimp." Now it was my turn to laugh. "Maybe I am like you. Well Charlie could be a wimp at times… okay at almost all times!" we both laugh.

"I'll think about it." I say once we both calm down from our laughing.

"Good! Now you should go to sleep now. Tomorrow is a school day." She says kissing my on my head and standing up.

"Right. Goodnight!" she stands by the door and says "I love you." "I love you more." I challenged. "I love you most!"

"Okay we have got to stop doing the whole 'Tangled' thing it's kinda weird!" I say chuckling.

"I agree. Goodnight." She says smiling one more time before leaving. Closing the door behind her.

I can't help but keep smiling. I don't think I have ever been this happy. Knowing that your mother loved you and you and she were on good terms was probably the best feeling.

Thanks for the advice mom. I just hope that I won't turn out to be the wimp!

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Stella's P.O.V-**

We were all sitting down on the grass in Olivia's backyard. We all just told each other what was going on with our lives. Who'd thought that everyone's life here was messed up? But the one that broke my heart the most was Olivia's story.

She lost her mom, her dad is in prison, and the only thing she had left of her mom which was the cat died today. We all sat on the soft grass, quietly comforting Olivia. I had almost forgotten I had brought my guitar.

I gently took it out of its case and started playing some chords and a rhythm I've been working on. That seemed to lighten up the mood. Charlie looked at me and gave me a warm smile. I couldn't help but feel small butterflies in my stomach.

_Get a hold of yourself Yamada!_

I grinned back. To my surprise Mo started singing after a couple of rounds on my guitar.

_I can't pretend to know how you feel _(Mo put her hand on Olivia's shoulder and gave her a sympathetic smile.)

_But know that I'm here know that I'm real _(Then Wen started singing the next line. _Whoa. Did they practice or something_?)

_Say what you want, or don't talk at all. _(I think Olivia's small, watery smile just got a smidge bigger when Wen started singing. I chuckled inwardly.)

_Not gonna let you fall_

(Mo sang putting her head on Olivia's shoulder for a moment.)

_Reach for my hand cause it's held out for you_

_My shoulders are small but you can cry on them too _(She continued. Charlie put his hand on Olivia's shoulder)

_Everything changes but one thing is true understand_

_We'll always be more than a band _(She finished.)

"That's all I got for now." Mo says smiling. We all smile at her.

"That's actually pretty awesome!" I said giving Mo a low five.

"Did you and Wen practice it or something?" asked Charlie pretty impressed.

"Actually no we didn't." Mo and Wen said in unison. They looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"You guys are weird!" I joked. They gave me an 'Oh, you think **we're** the weird ones?' look. "Yes you're the weird ones!" I said laughing. "Anyways we should finish this song. I have a drum set over at my place so we can practice and I have a couple of mikes." They gave me a weird look at the last statement.

"What? It's like my own little studio!" "So you guys in or what?" I asked. They all nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Yeah let's go!" Charlie said.

"What about you Liv?" Mo asked. She nodded smiling. "Sure."

"Alright cool." I said placing my guitar away.

**Stella's backyard-**

"Whoa Stella! You never told me you had a pool!" Charlie said excitedly while giving me a playful glare. "Well you never asked!" I smirked. "I'll tell you what. We'll practice for a bit then we can all get in the pool. Deal?" I said.

"Deal!" he said giving me a priceless smile. _There are those freakin' stupid butterflies again!_

"Alright guys." I said turning to look at them. They all seemed fascinated with my pool at the moment. Their heads snapped up and looked at me. "Let's get to work!"

We all walked to where the drums and mikes were located and we all sat on the floor crisscrossed to think. After about five minutes of thinking I snapped my fingers and me and Charlie said in unison "I got it!" we both looked at each other and laughed.

"Okay, okay guys relax!" Mo says with hand gestures even though she too was grinning like a dork. "Stella you go first." They all looked at me.

"Okay. _You used to brave the world all on your own. Now we won't let you go we're going along._" I sang. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes. "What? Was it that bad?" I asked getting nervous.

"No, no, no!" Charlie said hurriedly. "It was awesome!" I blushed lightly.

"We just didn't know you could sing."

"We knew you could rap but not sing this good." Wen said. They all nodded. I smirked trying my best to hide my blush.

"Thanks. I think." I said chuckling. I looked at Charlie. "Okay, you're turn Charles."

"Um. _Be who you wanna be always stand tall._" He sang. Everyone didn't have the same reaction they had when I sang but you could tell they were impressed. "Then I was thinking two people can sing the '_I'm not gonna let you fall_' part." He said looking around for answers.

"Not bad Delgado."

"Sounds good to me." Mo and I said.

"Okay but we still need a bridge." Mo stated looking at Olivia. "What am I suppose to automatically have one?" We nodded. "Well do you?"

"Yeah." Olivia grinned. "Well tell us!" We said. "Okay, okay gees! _I never knew you could take me so far. I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need."_

"Sounds perfect! Let's get to work!" I said clapping. I get up and everyone followed suit.

* * *

><p>We finished practicing and it turned out pretty awesome. I was standing by the pool while Wen and Charlie jumped in the pool fully dressed and started messing around. I see Mo walk up in front of me her back facing me while she watched Charlie and Wen.<p>

I saw the perfect opportunity and pushed her in laughing. I heard her scream in surprise before falling into the water making a huge splash! _Mhm who'd thought a skinny girl could make such a big splash._

Once she came up I couldn't help but laugh more at her facial expression. "Oh ha ha! Ah you should've seen you're face!" I said clutching my stomach, laughing so hard.

"Oh really." I heard a masculine voice say behind me. Before I could face him he pushed me in, but I grabbed his arm pulling him with me.

When we both came up I said. "Charlie you freaked me out!" I hit his arm grinning. He laughed at me. We turned to look at where Liv was. And there she was laying down calmly on one of those inflatable air mattresses for the pool. Me and Charlie looked at each other and smirked. We swam under the water until we were right under her. We smiled at each other and pushed her off.

She shrieked and fell in totally not expecting that! Me and Charlie started bursting out laughing. We gave each other a high five while clutching our stomachs. We felt someone grab our heads and dunk us in. And that's when the _real_ fun began!

* * *

><p>After we had dried off I grabbed my guitar and started playing the same song we did earlier. I saw Wen ask Olivia to dance she blushed and took his hand. Mo grabbed Charlie's arm and pulled him to dance with her. Or at least teach him how to.<p>

_He's right. Not the best dancer_.

I laughed to myself until I saw Mo wrap her arms around Charlie's neck and he put his arms around her waist. I instantly felt a pang of jealousy hit me right in the stomach. But I knew I couldn't let it show or Charlie would get suspicious.

So I turned to face Olivia and Wen instead. They looked so cute together even if they were oblivious to the fact. This made me feel a little better knowing that two of my best friends were happy being together.

Olivia must have noticed that I was down because she mouthed 'You okay?' I smiled at her concernment. 'Just peachy.' She didn't seem to buy it but went back to dancing with Wen.

I closed my eyes and continued playing the song singing it to myself. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to face the person and saw Charlie there, his hand out to me smiling. "Wanna dance?"

"Um I would but without me there wouldn't be any music." His smile slightly faded until we heard Olivia say "I'll keep playing." _Was she eavesdropping?_ _Oh she is so getting it…_ I looked at Charlie's adorable face. _Later._

His smile came back to his full potential. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to where Mo and he were dancing before. I saw Mo and Wen shrug. They looked at each other and Wen offered his hand to dance in that gentlemen way. She gladly accepted.

I faced Charlie and smiled as he put his arms around my waist and I his neck. We just swayed to the music, gazing into each other's eyes. I finally realized that Olivia changed the beat of the guitar to a much, _much _slower pace almost _romantic_.

My eyes widen slightly. _Oh she is so doing that on purpose! _I glanced at her and saw her smirking lightly. _Yup! She sure is._ When I look back at Charlie he lets one of his hands go from around my waist. I get slightly disappointed until he grabs one of my hands that were around his neck and takes a hold of it.

He spins me around; he pulls me away from him and twirls me back into his arms. One of my hands is now placed on his shoulder and the other is still intertwined in his hand. And one of his hands is still placed on my waist.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." I said surprised while still smirking. He chuckles "Yeah well Mo taught me a few steps. What can I say I'm a fast learning." He said with fake cockiness. I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

**Olivia's P.O.V- **

I couldn't help but silently 'aw'. They were just so cute together! I walk up to Mo (still playing Stella's guitar) and whisper "Hey I think our plan is working!"

Mo stops dancing with Wen and looked at me "Really!" she says excitedly. I nod "Yeah look." I said nodding my head towards Charlie and Stella who were both still in each others arms laughing about who knows what.

"Aww! It **is** working!" Mo silently squeals.

"What plan?" Wen asked confused. Mo rolled her eyes. "Did you forget? Remember 'operation get Stella and Charlie together'?" she said putting air quotes on operation get Stella and Charlie together.

"Oh right! I knew that."

"You didn't know that did you?" I asked laughing quietly.

"No, not at all." He says shaking his head.

"Hey look! Is it just me or did they just move closer." Mo asked. My eyes widen. _Ah! They did! _"Yes, yes I think they did!"

**Charlie's P.O.V-**

Stella and I were just talking and laughing about anything. It was so easy to talk to her but I don't know why it's so had to tell her that I love her. I twirled her around again. "I think I'm gonna be sick with all this twirling." Stella joked.

I chuckled. "Hey Stells can I tell you something?" "You're already telling me something now. Silly Charlie." She said grinning. I smiled "I'm serious Stella."

She nodded "Okay shoot." She smiled. That beautiful smile that I love so much.

"Okay listen I don't know how you're going to take this but I-" I stopped myself. I can't do this! What if Olivia was wrong and Stella didn't feel the same. What if she wanted to be 'just friends'? I don't know if I can risk that.

"You..?" she said trying to get to the point. You know what? I am gonna risk it. If she feels the same way great. If not I can get over it.

"I-I um.." I stuttered.

"Oh my gosh just say it!" Me and Stella jumped at our friends out burst.

"Okay, okay gees!" I looked back at her. She stared at me straight in the eyes wanting me to continue.

I feel my heart start to race faster than normal and the palms of my hands feel slightly sweaty. But that's not gonna stop me!

"Okay listen Stella. I know you're probably gonna say that this is so cliché but I love you." Her eyes widen slightly but I continue. I had to let it all out now. "I love you more than best friends should. I love everything about you your smile, your laugh, your eyes, personality, everything. To me you're perfect and I just hope you feel the same way."

I see her standing there not saying anything. And I immediately expect the worst. She still hasn't said anything so I let go of her waist sadly thinking that she was gonna reject me. I was about to walk away before Stella grabbed my arm "Charlie wait!" I look at her. "What? It's fine if you don't like me back."

"Charlie I do. I was just shocked. I thought I was gonna be the one to have to tell you." She smirked lightly. "Wait what?" she nods her head yeah. "So you do like me back?" she rolls her eyes "No." what? I feel my heart start to break until she says "I don't like you. I _love_ you!"

I grinned so big that I'm sure I looked like an idiot.

"Don't just stand there. Kiss her!" Olivia and Mo shouted.

I see Stella blush. I lean in and kiss her full on the lips. Her lips are so soft and sweet they tasted like lemonade. _Figures._ I feel a gush of warmth spread through me as soon as she started kissing back. He arms go around my neck pulling me closer. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist breathing in her sweet smell of strawberries. Our lips move in sync almost like a dance. We reluctantly pull away when the time to breathe was needed. I hear Wen wolf whistle and Olivia and Mo 'aww' but I didn't care. All I cared about at the moment was the girl I loved in my arms. "So will you be my girlfriend?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"If that amazing kiss wasn't enough of an answer for you then I don't know what is." She smirked. I chuckled and hugged her tightly. "I love you." I whispered I her ear. "Me too Delgado."

**Ahhh! Yay they got together! Lol. Don't worry this isn't the end of the story! But I hope you liked it. Please review :) and tell me what you thought of it and if you guys have any more ideas I'll be more than happy to know!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know it's been awhile and I'm really sorry! But I'm back! And don't worry I will finish this story! So please keep supporting it and leave reviews I love to read them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth!**

**Chapter 14!**

**Stella's P.O.V-**

"Mom!" I called out as I walked into my house. My friends left about an hour ago so it was me and Charlie alone for thirty minutes before his mom called him and told him he had to go home.

My mom came from the kitchen dressed in her nightgown and pink slippers looking around frantically "What? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

I laughed "Yeah I'm fine actually more than fine!" I said dreamily as I strode my way to the living room and plopped on the couch. I know I wasn't acting like myself but what can I say I'm in love. Love makes you act strange sometimes.

My mom followed me giving me a weird look. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked putting her hand on my forehead. I roll my eyes and smile "Perfectly fine."

"Uh-huh." She mumbles sitting down next to me. "Then why do you look like a love sick pup?"

"Because." I say unable to control my goofy grin. "Because Charlie asked me to be his girlfriend!" I sighed.

She looked surprised "Wait, let me get this straight. Charlie asked you not the other way around?"

"Shockingly no. _He_ asked me to be his girlfriend!" I said putting emphasis on 'He'. "I know it shocked me too." I said slowly returning to my normal self.

"That's great honey!" she gave me a hug. I pulled away and smirked "I know! I'm still sort of shocked."

"So did he ask you out?" I looked confused. "You mean like on a date?" she nodded. "No I guess it just didn't come up when we were talking, but he'll probably ask me later." I shrugged.

"Sounds good! I think you should be heading to your room now it's getting late." I got up and stretched "Alright. Goodnight." I said heading upstairs.

* * *

><p>I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. <em>Best day ever!<em> I sighed contently. This is amazing I have an incredible boyfriend and friends that I know will always be there for me. _Can this night get any better?_

As if on cue my phone started ringing to 'Determinate'. I looked at my phone and smirk.

"Hey you left thirty minutes ago and already missing me?" I asked through the phone.

"Ha ha funny." "I know I'm a comedian!" I pretty sure he rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me Charles!" he laughed. "How'd you know?" "I know you too well!" I chuckled.

"So what's up why are you calling me this late?"

"Oh yeah! Um so I was wondering since tomorrow is Saturday, we should go out on our first date." _Yup this night just got better!_

"Wow first he asked me to be his girlfriend and now he's asking me on a first date? You got some courage there boy." I laughed.

"Well yeah, I'm learning from the best. So how about that date?" I grinned. "I'd love to!" "Great! Be ready by two tomorrow. Kay?"

"Yes sir!" I saluted even though he couldn't see me. "But where are you taking me?"

"That is a surprise. Just wear something casual." "Oh come on! You know I hate surprises!"

"Sorry you're just going to have to wait!"

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on!"

"Stella no!" he laughed. "Fine." I pouted. "Don't pout." He said. My eyes widen "How do you know I'm pouting?" "I just do!" "Whatever." I mumbled.

"Alright so I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"You're so sappy but I love ya too."

"I am _not_ sappy!" he defended. "You so are." I smirked. "I'm not!" "Okay whatever you say Mr. Defensive. Bye!" I said quickly. He was about to say something probably about the little nick name I gave him but I hung up before he could. I chuckled.

Two minutes later I got a text message saying

**From: Charlie**

**To: Stella**

**Thanks for hanging up! (Note sarcasm!)**

_Oh Charlie!_ I smiled.

**From: Stella**

**To: Charlie**

**Your welcome! ;) **

I smirked. I wonder what he has planned. _Hmm._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Charlie's P.O.V-<span>**

It was 1:30pm when I started getting ready. I took a quick shower, brushed, and dried my hair. I picked out my outfit. It was a red and white flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. It was unbuttoned with a white v-neck under. I also had on dark slim jeans and black vans.

I was ready, felt ready yet I was still kind of nervous. I don't know why I'm just going on a date with an amazing girl who is my best friend and girlfriend. There is nothing to worry about right? Wrong.

I don't want to mess up. This is my first date and I really care for Stella I want this to be perfect. But of course that never happens like they say nothing can be perfect.

**Stella's P.O.V-**

Okay I'm really nervous! I was sitting on my bed messing with the hem of my shirt.

I was wearing navy blue ripped skinny jeans with an off the shoulder yellow top and black laced up boots. My make-up was an almost clear lip gloss with black mascara and a little bit of blush. I was going for the natural look. My hair was picked up in a low ponytail with my bangs loose.

Okay so here's the deal. I'm nervous well because it's my first date. Sure normally I don't get nervous all that much but when it comes to my feelings that's a different story.

Charlie is my first boyfriend and I want us to last. I don't want this date to be a mess.

So I just hope everything turns out alright.

'Knock Knock!'

I jumped at the noise. I looked around the room _Hm it's not coming from downstairs. Then where-_

'Knock Knock!'

I heard it again. I looked around one more time before sighing and sitting back down. Must be my imagination playing tricks on me when I'm nervous.

Forty seconds later I hear my phone start to ring and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Turn around." I stared at my phone confused when it hung up. I stood up from my bed and turned around.

I gasped and smiled. Standing outside on my balcony was no other than Charles Delgado. He grinned and waved.

I couldn't help but think how hot he looked! _Gosh I am such a girl. _I blushed slightly and waved. I walked up to my balcony door and opened it.

"Delgado you do know that there is a front door right?" I smiled crossing my arms over my chest as I went and stood in front of him. He smirked down at me "I wanted to try something different. By the way you look amazing."

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." I smiled as he kissed me cheek. "So are we ready to go?" I asked blushing again. I was still getting used to the whole 'kissing each other thing'.

"Yeah but let's go through the front door. I don't want to relive what happened last time I tried going down."

I chuckled remembering when he tried climbing down the ladders and ended up with a big thud. I nodded and took his hand "Let's go."

**No one's P.O.V-**

"So where are we going?" Stella asked as they made their way through the streets of Rhode Island hand in hand.

"Stella you've asked me that like ten times already." "Nuh-uh. Now it's nine."

He rolled his eyes "You'll know when we get there." She groaned. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Okay we're here." he said watching as Stella visibly perked up.

"Um Charlie you do know that this is the park right? Why couldn't you just say that?"

"Because!" he said giving her hand a light squeeze. "We're not here for the park. We're here for this." He said pointing at a sign some dude in a green oversized hat was holding up.

Her eyes widen with excitement. "Oh my gosh! I didn't know there was a fair in town!" she exclaimed bouncing like a little kid when he sees the ice cream truck. "This is awesome!"

He grinned "Great! I'm glad you like fairs." He said while he led her to the ticket booth.

"Hello." The girl said in a bored voice looking at her phone. She looked about fifteen with long brown hair and vibrant blue eyes. Her attitude quickly changed when she looked up and saw Charlie.

"Well hello there handsome. What can I get for you." She questioned batting her blue gunked covered eyes at him. _She puts on way to much make-up._ Thought Stella.

Stella quickly shot her a death glare and Charlie who seemed oblivious to the fact that the girl was trying to flirt with him said "Um hi. Two wristbands please."

The chick flipped her hair and batted her eyes some more. "Sure that'll be fifteen dollars gorgeous." Stella rolled her eyes and rolled her fists in balls trying her hardest not to just slap the girl for trying to flirt with her boyfriend.

Charlie pulled out his wallet and handed the girl the money. She gave him the wristbands and winked "Call me." She whispered seductively. Stella lost it.

"Oh that is it! You kno-" she was about to hit the chick before Charlie grabbed her arm. "Stella! I think we should go." He said starting to drag Stella away from the booth.

The brunette just sneered at Stella and gave her a look saying 'This isn't over.'

Stella struggled for awhile until she gave in to Charlie's strong grip.

Once they were out of earshot from the brunette Stella exclaimed "Charlie! Why did you stop me? I was about to give that toothpick a piece of my mind!" Charlie let go of her arms but grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Stella, I stopped you because you were going to make a big scene. And maybe get us kicked out." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"But Charlie! That chick was flirting with you. Did you not notice?"

"She was flirting with me?" he asked clueless. She face palmed herself and rolled her eyes. "Well yeah!"

"Well it doesn't matter now she's gone. Now it's just you and me having our first date. Okay?" he let go of her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. She put her head down. "Okay?" he asked again touching her chin and tilting he head up until her eyes connected with his again.

She looked at him for a few moments in complete silence. She rolled her eyes and sighed "Fine." He grinned. "But if I see that chick trying to flirt with you again I swear-" he gave her a warning look. "Okay, okay!" she said sighing once again.

"That's my girl!" he said throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Now how about we ride some roller coasters?" she looked at him and laughed. "Yes!" she said throwing her arms up in the air.

In the far back you can see a skinny brunette glaring at Stella from afar 'Oh he will be mine. Oh yes he will!' she thought with an evil chuckle.

**Dun dun dun! Haha well there is your chapter 14! I would like at least seven reviews for the next update cause I mean come on that's nothing! Thanks for all the reviews on chapter thirteen you guys don't know how happy you guys make me feel!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Stella's P.O.V-**

"Oh come on!" Charlie wined. It was actually pretty funny seeing him like this.

"It's alright Charlie, balloon and darts is a pretty tough game. You don't have to win me anything." I smiled.

You see Charlie here has been trying to win me a stuffed animal for like an hour or more. "No Stells I said I was gonna win you something and I will even if it's the last thing I do." He gave me a determined look.

"Oh it might just be." I mumbled to myself.

He didn't seem to have heard me because he went back to his game more concentrated than ever, if that's even possible. But I don't think it was the whole 'wanting to win me something' that made him so determined.

No, you see everytime we played a game I always ending up kicking his ass and since he's so competitive he's now trying to win at something to prove that he can win. Now that I think about it he probably doesn't even care if he wins me something or not.

_Oh wow, how pathetic._

Well I guess I shouldn't have teased him about it. Even if I'm his girlfriend now doesn't mean I can't still tease him.

I sighed "Charlie can you continue this later? Because I'm pretty hungry. Scratch that, I'm starving!" I give him a pleading look.

He looked at me and sighed "Alright come on." He takes my hand in his. _Oh thank goodness!_

We walk hand in hand around the place searching for what to eat. "So what do you want to eat?" he asked glancing at me. I shrugged "Anything but meat." He looked at me surprised, mouth hanging open. "You don't eat meat?"

I shook my head 'no'. "Since when?" he asked incredulously. "Four months ago." I smirked. I knew how much he loved meat and the face he was giving me was hilarious. "Your nuts!" I just laugh.

We finally found a food stand and decided on pizza. It was surprisingly pretty good, not as good as Dante's but not bad at all.

We were both sitting on an empty bench which was hard to find considering how crowded this place was. Charlie and I were talking about anything that popped into our minds. Whether it be about people how they looked like when they came out of roller coasters, most of them looking green and about ready to puke.

I had to laugh even more because that's exactly how Charlie looked like. Or it be about our friends and or the band. It was pretty funny how even though me and Charlie were now boyfriend and girlfriend we still acted like best friends.

Of course now we kiss and hold hands but it feels the same and I loved it! I'm glad it's not awkward because most of the time when you're best friends with someone then become a couple it's usually awkward.

I suddenly feel a weird vibe, like if someone was staring at me. My face probably gave it away at how my mood changed because Charlie asked "Are you okay?" he had concern written all over his face.

I smiled weakly "Yeah, don't worry about it." I said shrugging it off. "Are you sure." I guess I'm not that much of a good liar as I hoped I was. I shook my head. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Can we go somewhere else? It feels kind of strange over here." I say standing up.

He looked kind of worried but shook it off and stood up as well. "Okay, how about we ride the Ferris wheel?" I forced a happy grin out. "Sure." I took his hand and started to pull him away from where we were.

"Let's go."

I don't know why but it felt like someone was watching me or us from afar. I shook it off. There are way too many people here. Why would one person be watching us with all these people around? I must be paranoid or something.

We were walking towards the huge Ferris wheel when we bumped into someone. "Oops sorry!" we say all together. Wait I know those voices.

I look up and I'm surprised to see whose standing I front of us. "Wen? Olivia? What are you guys doing here?" I smile and give Olivia a quick hug.

"We decided to come see the fair." Wen says. I smirk "Like a date?" I see Olivia turned scarlet and stutters out "N-no M-mo is actually with us. She went to the b-bathroom."

"Oh I see." I hear Charlie say suspiciously. Wen clears his throat. "So you guys on your first date?" Charlie and I nod. "Well I guess we'll leave you two to it. Have fun!" Olivia says quickly while dragging Wen away. I smirk and wave "You too!"

I see them blush before they walk in the other direction that we're going in. "They so got it bad for each other." Charlie says chuckling. "Yeah we _definitely_ have to get them together!" I laugh.

After that long line of waiting we finally make it to the entrance of the Ferris wheel. This one guy leads us to one of the carts. I smile at him politely and he winks at me. I see Charlie from the corner of my eye send the guy a dirty look that could kill.

I smirk. He's looks pretty hot when he's jealous. "I don't like that guy." He mumbles as we both take our seats in the cart. I chuckle "Charlie relax, He just winked at me. It's not like he was flirting with me or something."

I chuckle when he starts mumbling incoherent things under his breath. I feel the Ferris wheel start taking us up and I feel little weird butterflies.

By now the sun was going down and it looked pretty amazing especially seeing it about 400 feet in the air. I sighed "Doesn't the sunset look beautiful." I looked at Charlie.

"Not as beautiful as the view I'm looking at." He says looking back at me. He's so corny. I roll my eyes "You're such a dork." I chuckle. "Yes, but I'm your dork." He kisses my cheek and wraps an arm around my shoulder pulling me closer to him.

"Yup. My dork and only my dork." I mumble. I thought back to earlier today when that girl was flirting with Charlie for some reason I couldn't get it out of my mind. I mean why wouldn't a girl be attracted to Charlie? He really is a good looking guy. But something about her was strange.

"Stells are you still upset about what happened earlier today?" Wow can he read my mind or something? I shake my head 'no' in reply. "Stells." He says warningly. "Don't lie to me. You seem pretty upset."

I sighed. What was with him being so not clueless? He sure was when she was flirting with him. I felt anger arise in me at the thought of the overly flirty brunette.

"Okay, okay so I'm still kind of upset. But how did you not notice her being all over you? Because you're not as clueless as I thought you were." I cross my arms over my chest.

He chuckles. "Stella there is nothing to be upset about she just flirted with me." "Oh really then why were you all jealous when that dude winked at me?" he frowned a bit. "That's different. You're my girl." "And you're my guy." I blush a little bit when I say that.

"I guess you're right." he sighs. "And to answer your other question. I just really didn't pay much attention because I was to busy thinking about the girl I love." I even though that was pretty cheesy I couldn't help but think that was so cute.

"Really?" he nods his head. "Of course." I smile and kiss him softly. He puts one hand on my cheek and I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

All I knew right now is that he cared for me as much as I did for him and I was positive that he would never try to hurt me. I felt secure.

We were standing in front of my door outside of my house. After the Ferris wheel we just went on other rides and I watched again as Charlie almost pukes and of course I laughed. We also played a few more games. By the way Charlie actually won a game which I was very thankful for. So right on one arm I was carrying a stuffed panda.

But anyways, we played a few more games, pigged out on cotton candy and elephant ears and of course funnel cakes. You can never forget funnel cakes! And just had a great time with each other.

"Thank you for this amazing first date!" I smile at him, clutching my panda bear. He grins down at me. "No problem. I'm glad you had as much fun as I did." I give him one more smile, I was about to open my door before he grabs my arm.

He smirks at me "What, no goodbye kiss?" I chuckle. "Your right I almost forgot." I smirk when I see him lean in, I lean in to but instead of kissing his lip I give him a quick one on his cheek.

"Hey that's not fair!" I laugh and shake my head. "Goodnight Charles." I open my door. "Stells!" Charlie whines.

I look at him; I wave and blow him a kiss. He pretends to catch it and presses his hand to his lips and grins at me looking like an idiot. _He's such a dork._

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all your reviews see I knew you guys could do it! I got exactly eight reviews for the last chapter and I felt so happy! I love all your reviews they motivate me to continue. So I hope you guys like this chapter and please feel free to review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Stella's P.O.V-**

Charlie and I have been dating for about a week and in love. My friends thought we were a perfect couple and I believed it. I thought our relationship was great, that is until today.

***Flashback***

It was earlier today in the afternoon when Charlie asked me if I could meet him at the park after school. He didn't tell me what for, but I of course almost naturally accepted.

After school I was being picked up by my mom. I said to Charlie "See you later." And gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left.

"Hi Stella, how was school today?" I smiled and shrugged. "Not bad, I guess." My mom told me that she had to make a quick stop at the bank and the food store, so I texted Charlie saying:

**To: Charlie**

**From: Stella**

**Hey Delgado, I'm probably gonna be a little late, but I'll be there. =P**

He replied with an 'Okay Yamada. Love you ;)' I smirked. _Still a dork. _

Once I got home I took a quick shower, threw on a yellow v-neck with a leather jacket over it, and a pair of ripped dark skinny jeans, and my favorite boots. I blow dried my hair and styled it the same way as always and put on my peacock earring.

I walked downstairs to where I found my mom sitting on the sofa drinking her coffee. I told her "I'm going to the park to meet up with Charlie. I'll be back later." She looked up at me from her book, she smiled. "Alright Hun. Do you need a ride?"

I shook my head. "Nah, the park isn't that far from here." with that said I grabbed my phone and headed out.

I was half way to the park wondering why Charlie wanted to meet me there. My mind also drifted to Lemonade Mouth. Lemonade Mouth was definitely becoming a hit with the gig on Thursdays. I am so proud to be a part of this and to be the one who got us all together and decided to start this.

I'm so thrilled at how many people love our music and how much they support us. I honestly don't know what I'd be without these guys. Probably be alone, a nobody.

I wouldn't have felt true joy of have my best friends. I smiled to myself. I pulled out my phone and texted Charlie asking him where he was. I waited for his reply but when I received nothing I shrugged "He's probably by the swings." I mumbled.

I started skipping to the direction of the swings. Yes, I was skipping. When I'm excited I like to skip, don't judge me!

I immediately stopped as I took in the scene before me. At that moment I felt my heart start to crack and my vision become blurry. It felt like a least a thousand of sharp knives pierced through my heart and that wasn't exaggerating at how I felt at that moment.

Before me was a skinny brunette lip-locked with a long haired boy, but he wasn't any long haired boy, that was Charlie. As in my boyfriend _Charlie_! The girl had her hands on the collar of his shirt pulling closer.

I felt tears swell up in my eyes. I wanted to scream at him, shout, anything, but I couldn't. I felt a lump in my throat, I was speechless. I wanted to walk up to them, push him away from her and slap him, but my legs wouldn't move.

I saw him push her off him and he turned his head and saw me standing there, mouth hanging open with tears threatening to fall.

His eyes went wide like saucers and his mouth dropped to the floor. His eyes held fear, nervousness, and hurt. Hurt? Why would he feel hurt? I was the one with the now shattered heart!

He opened his mouth to speak, but before I could hear want he had to say I ran. I ran away as fast as I could away from him. I heard him shout to me. "Stella!" "It's not what it looked like! Wait up!"

But I didn't stop. I didn't want to hear his stupid excuse all I wanted to do was escape.

***End of flashback***

So here I was balling my eyes out, sitting on the grass by the little pond close to my house, drowning my sorrows under the sun. How could he? I thought he loved me.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, I literally felt like my heart was pulled out and stomped on by elephants and ran over by a monster truck. Yeah it was pretty brutal but its how I felt.

It feels like I've been sitting here crying for ages, but it's only been about thirty minutes of me making a second pond.

I felt my phone buzz for like the umpteenth time in the passed half hour. I pulled out my phone and checked to see who sent me the text.

I rolled my eyes. _Of course, Charlie_. He's sent me like twenty texts already. I ignored the text once again and sighed deeply.

I heard my phone start ringing and felt anger and annoyance fill me up. I pick up the phone without even bothering to check who it was.

"What do you want Charlie?" I shouted into the phone.

"Whoa! Relax, it's just Wen." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"O-oh sorry Wen. What's up?"

"Are you okay? You sound pretty upset and I'm guessing it's about Charlie." he asked concerned. "You have no idea." I mumbled to myself. "Yeah, just fine." I sighed. Gees, how many times have I sighed already?

"Doesn't sound like it." He said in a sing-song voice. I roll my eyes.

"Just! Forget about it. Why are you calling me anyways?" I asked getting annoyed. "Oh right! Where are you? You were supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago. We're performing in like ten minutes!"

My eyes go wide. Oh gosh, I completely forgot! "Oh wow I almost forgot!" I exclaimed standing up and sprinting towards my house, thanking the Lord that my house was so close by.

"Are you sure you're okay? Because um you never forget these kind of things."

"Uh yeah," I dash into the house and grab my guitar. "hold that thought." I run over to my parent's room and pound on the door.

"Mom! We got to go!"

She comes out with eyes wide. She looks at her watch and nods.

"Hey I got to go. I'll meet you there, bye!" I hang up. I pass my mom the car keys and we are off.

**Dante's Pizzeria **

I rush into the restaurant and sighed in relief. "Made it!" I said to the band, fist bumping Wen.

"Oh thank God!" Mo says followed by a nasty cough and sneeze. I looked at her feeling slightly scared. "Are you okay?" I asked. Apparently that's the famous question of the day.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you." I cocked my head to the side; Charlie once told me that I looked like a cute little puppy when I did that. And there I go again thinking about the 'heart-breaker'!

"Why?" my voice cracking. Gosh, any time I thought of Charlie my heart would sink deeper. And the worst part he's standing right in front of me where I have the perfect view of his cute face. _Focus Yamada! He cheated on you, remember?_

"Stella, you're eyes are red and puffy. Have you been crying?" I see Charlie look away. I try to play it cool "Um no, I'm uh just allergic to something that's all." I nod. She nods too, but doesn't look convinced. She was about to say something else until,

"Now for the treat you've all been waiting for. Give it up for Lemonade Mouth!"

I hear the whole restaurant start cheering. "That's our cue!" I mumble. We walk up stage and get in our positions, we start playing 'Somebody', but for some reason it wasn't turning out the way it should be.

Mo was coughing dangerously which was making her mess up on some of the chords and Olivia missed her cue already.

During the beginning of the chorus I hear Ray shout "Losers!" which makes Olivia miss another cue. She tries to ignore him and continue singing.

"I'm just saying I'm going to take you down in Rising Star tomorrow!" he shouts again. I felt like shouting 'Oh don't make me laugh, Beech!' but I had atleast some self-control, but not much.

Olivia looked over at Wen with a what-am-I-suppose-to-do-now look. He says "Just ignore him." She tries to sing again, but she only gets to sing three words before she is pushed away by the ass and he steals her mike.

Oh he did _not_ just do that! I'm pretty sure Wen was pretty furious.

"Hey good evening ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Loser Mouth!"

Wen walks up to Ray and tries to take the mike away from him, but Ray wasn't planning on letting go of the microphone anytime soon. They started playing what looked like tug-a-war until Wen just let's go making Ray fly back, landing on a table flat on his back.

**No one's P.O.V-**

Ray looks from the table and sees a pretty girl. He grins flirtatiously and says "Hey." The guy sitting next to the girl taps Ray's shoulder. Ray turns his head and looks at the big, tall man and his eyes widen with fear, he gets off quickly and scurries off.

The big man stands up and accidentally bumps into a waiter who was carrying a tray of empty cups making the waiter fall back hard on a table sacked with cups and napkins.

The cups and napkins fly everywhere hitting people. People start throwing cups at each other and at Charlie, Stella, Mo, and Wen who were still on stage.

The band starts blocking or tries blocking themselves with their arms and legs and Olivia seeing that that wasn't going to work goes and hides behind the drums with Charlie. Charlie then uses his empty pizza box to try and cover him and Olivia, but it ends up not working much.

On the other side of the restaurant you can see Wen try to find a safer place to hide from the chaos, but ends up bumping into Ray. Ray pushes him away making Wen fall on a large pepperoni pizza staining his white, clean shirt.

Ray smirks and tries to act cool walking away, Mo sees this and sticks her foot out sending Ray face first to the floor. Mo shrugs and pretends like nothing happened.

Ray groans and looks for something that'll help him up. He pulled on something not realizing that it was a tube part of the soda machine so when he pulled on it the tube it broke off and out came soda spraying the whole place.

Screams of shock and protests were heard. Mo and Stella tried to block themselves with each other. "Ahh! No!" Mo shouted.

Ray finally stood up still clutching the hose, he loses balance from the pressure of the soda and accidentally sprays Dante and let's just say, saying Dante was angry was an understatement.

**Outside of Dante's Stella's P.O.V- **

Ray is such an asshole! We were all sitting outside of Dante's feeling pissed, sad, oh and did I say pissed? Well yeah _definitely_ pissed! Thanks to Ray's jerkiness and of course stupidness we don't have a gig anymore.

Dante was so furious he told us how irresponsible and how immature we were to let this happen. We tried to explain to him what really went on but he wouldn't give a crap, so he basically kicked us out.

I was so angry right now that I actually felt like crying. Ugh how I'm tired of crying! I have cried way too much for my taste.

"Ray's such a jerk." I hear Mo say. "Well he got what he wanted." Was Charlie's reply.

I really had to get out of here. Whenever I hear his voice I feel tears start to swell up.

"I'm leaving, later!" I say as I quickly get up, I wave and walk away swiftly, not looking back. I'm pretty sure Mo, Olivia, and Wen had confused looks on, but right now I didn't care all I cared about was getting out of there.

"Stella!" I hear fast footsteps followed by the shout. I ignore him and walk faster. "Come on Stella, wait!"

I feel him grab my arm and turn me around to face him. "What do you want?" I hissed pulling my arm free from his strong grip.

"Stella, please let me explain!" he begs. He looks at me with those big brown amazing eyes. I fight my hardest not to throw myself unto his chest and cry.

"Explain? Explain what? That you go around sucking faces with other girls when you're in a relationship? Is that it?" I spat out furiously. Right now I was too angry to care what he had to 'explain'.

"No! Stella please, it wasn't what it looked like!" he grabs my arm again. I push him away. "I think that's exactly what it looked like! How could you do that to me? I thought you loved me, but I guess not. I was such a fool for thinking that you actually loved me."

I feel hot tears wanting to fall. I was such an idiot. Like he would actually love me, he's such a great liar.

"I do! Stella I do love you so much! Please listen to me." No he's just lying, he doesn't love you, and he never did. Because if he did he would have never cheated on me. I knew if I stayed any longer I was going to break down and stat crying right here right now.

"No Charlie! I'm sorry, but we're done." I whispered my voice cracking at every other word I spoke.

"What?" he whispers sounding heart broken. I turn my back to him ready to walk away before he grabs my hand. I turn around and face him once again. "Let go!" I yelled.

"No. Stella please, I love you!" with that said he presses his lips against mine thinking that if he kissed me hard enough I would realize what he was saying was true.

I use all my will power not to give in and kiss him back. Hot, fresh tears fall down to my cheeks while my heart aches. I push him away from me hard and slap him.

He flinches while my hand stings. His eyes held hurt and sadness and what was the last one? Love? Nope that can't be it. I thought sadly. I knew I had to be strong and not let myself fall. "I said we're over." I said through gritted teeth.

He opens his mouth to say something but I didn't want to hear it. I turn away from him for the last time that day and run away, wiping away the tears that were streaming down my face freely.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 16! Please leave reviews I love to read them and as I said before they give me motivation. And if anyone has ideas on how I should get them back together or not feel free to let me know! Thanks =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Bam! Bam! Dun! **With each hit his anger felt like it was growing. **Pah! Dun!** Each hit he threw grew stronger, louder, more fiercely.

Saying that he was upset was a total understatement. He wasn't angry at the girl, he was angry at the one who kissed him completely unexpectedly. It was _her_ fault he was in this position! Because of _her_ he was left heartbroken and in despair.

He felt his world tore apart at the sight of the girl he loved hurt. He couldn't explain how he felt it was too strong. He felt controlled by this anger, he couldn't control it! He loves her and she slipped out of his fingers like sand. It felt like she was here for a moment then gone the next like a ghost! Things could never be the same, because of _her_!

The one he loved wouldn't listen to him; listen to what he really means because of _her_! He didn't know what to do!

He lost the one he loved because of _her_ not him! **Bah! Boom!** He hit again, but with that last hit all his anger was released ending him with two broken drumsticks.

He got up from his seat and pushed the seat back with much force and went up to his drawer to grab a new pair. He was too blinded by anger to see that when he was going to close it his hand was still there. So when he closed it (with _much _force) he accidentally ended up slamming his hand into the drawer!

He cried out in pain, as the shocking pain ran through his body. He lowered himself to his knees, clutching his injured hand. He bit on his lip trying his hardest not to scream out in pain again.

The hurting sensation was so strong that he felt himself slowly blacking out. He heard his name be called out, but it sounded so faded. Before he knew it, he completely black out with one memory still in mind.

_It was that same day where everything turned for the worst where we find our two lovebirds walking out of school hand in hand._

_You could hear Stella's loud yet beautiful laugh, fill Charlie's ears as he told her a surprisingly funny joke._

"_Now that was an actual funny joke!" said Stella trying to subdue her uncontrollable laugh._

_Charlie grinned goofily, loving the way her laugh intoxicated him and in his mind all he could see was her beautiful, smiling face._

"_I told you one of these days I was going to make you laugh with one of my so called 'stupidly corny jokes'." He said using air quotes with his free hand, remembering everytime he would crack a joke she would roll her eyes and say 'You're luck you're cute, because those jokes are just plain sad!'_

_He remembered himself laughing and saying 'One of these days Yamada, you'll see!'_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah I guess you were right." she rolled her eyes sitting on a picnic table, gesturing him to sit down._

_He obeyed and said "So do I win a prize?" he wiggled his eyebrows. "What for?" she mocked innocence. He moved closer to her and wrapped an arm firmly around her waist._

"_Come on; don't try to act all innocent. We both know you're not the innocent type, that's Olivia's job."_

"_Uh huh, and who is this 'we'? Do you have a mouse in your pocket? Because I too can act all 'innocent'!" he smirked and kissed her cheek "Of course you can." _

_**Beep! Beep!**_

_They both whipped their heads towards the startling noise and saw none other than Stella's mom gesturing Stella to come._

_Stella sighed. "Well that's my cue to get out of here. Love to stay and chat, but I got to go." She picked up her backpack, slung it across her shoulder and stood up. But was brought right back down by Charlie._

_She looked at him "Um Charlie, what are you doing? I have to go."_

"_Meet me at the park in a little while, okay?" She smiled._

"_You mean like a date?" when she saw him nod she continued "But you know we have a gig at Dante's in like two hours," she looked down at her watch "to be exact."_

_He shrugged. "So, it'll be a short date. So you in?" she rolled her eyes playfully "Yeah, why not?" she grinned at him and stood up after hearing another honk._

"_Okay, I really got to go. So you in a bit." She bent down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Even if it was a quick kiss he felt an explosion inside of him and this weird, but pleasant tingly sensation build in him. _

"_Love ya!" she called out before running to the car not forgetting to wave at him._

_Charlie being still dazed from the kiss waved back slowly with a big goofy grinned plastered on his face that would make even the most serious man in the world crack a smile._

_Once he felt himself regain his composure he stood up and made his journey home. As soon as he got to his house and literally he took only one step into the house and his phone buzzed to life._

_The text read:_

_**To: Charlie **_

_**From: My girl**_

_**Hey Delgado, I'm probably gonna be there a little late, but I'll be there. =P**_

_He couldn't help but grin at the name he put for her. 'My girl' how he loved the sound of that. He quickly typed back a reply._

_**To: My girl**_

_**From: Charlie**_

_**Okay Yamada. Love you ;)**_

_He bet himself that right about now she was thinking of how much of a dork he was. He didn't need assurance to know__that was exactly what she was thinking of because that's what she thought 99.9% of the time when she thought of him._

_He made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out two sandwiches that he himself made. Believe it or not he wasn't that bad of a cook._

_The sandwiches looked pretty good actually, both consisting with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, cheese, mayonnaise, and for Stella's sake no meat. It was a hard step to take for Charlie, but he was willing to make the sacrifice._

_He packed the sandwiches in the picnic basket along with two cans of lemonade (of course) and a bag of Doritos. He looked over everything again making sure he didn't forget anything._

_He snapped his fingers in remembrance, he went to the closet and took out a picnic blanket and folded it tight enough so it would fit in the basket. Yes, he knew how to fold too, so shocking isn't it?_

_With everything in check he made his destination to the park._

_He thought about where he was going to set the picnic when he thought about the swings. The swings were the place where he and Stella always go after a date, no matter how late it was. It was kind of like their new tradition. _

_It was a nice secluded area, very peaceful and had a marvelous view of the sunset reflecting the waters. It was shaded under a huge, vivid tree so it was perfect._

_As he made his way towards the swings he heard a high pitched voice call out to him. That's definitely __**not**__ Stella!_

"_Hey! You're the hot guy from the fair!" she ran up to him squealing._

_She had radiant blue eyes with dark, brown, long wavy hair. She was about 5'6 and she didn't seem like a 'classy' kind of girl with her attire. In other words, she looked like a slut._

"_Excuse me?" came Charlie's reply seeming confused. Who was this girl?_

_She grinned, eyes sparkling with lust as she ran her eyes down his body. "Oh how rude of me, I'm Isabella. I was the one who sold you the tickets at the fair, remember?"_

_Realization finally hit him. She was the girl who was flirting with him. He new it wasn't a good idea to stay here with her. Alone. Where she could do who knows what to him. _

_What if she actually tried something on him and Stella saw? He would be toast!_

"_R-right. Um, I got to go!" he says quickly getting ready to make a run for it. She pulls on his arm roughly and he winces from the force, feeling his arm burn from her grip._

"_Wait! You're the really hot drummer from Lemonade Mouth, right?" he nods slowly while struggling to get out of this girl's surprisingly strong grip, being all petite and all. But then again he should have learned that already from Stella._

"_Oh my gosh! I love that band! By the way, you're so hot!" she purrs, caressing his cheek._

"_Uh, thanks," finally pushing her off, he continues "but I have to go meet up with my girlfriend." Her smile fades into an ugly grimace._

"_You mean that same girl that you brought to the fair?" he nods again. She puts her hand on his chest and scoffs "You can do so much better then that." She then whispers trying her hardest to win him over with her seductiveness "Dump her and you can have me."_

_He didn't feel the slightest turned on. All he felt was pure disgust towards the girl._

"_Ugh, would you get off me! Stella is the most amazing girl out there! I don't need or want you." He spat out, pushing her off him. Her frown soon turns into a smirk and her eyes hold mischief as she saw a certain half-Asian, brown headed in the clearing._

_Isabella grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and smashed her lips against his in a hard kiss. He felt shocked and disgusted. It felt like he was kissing a piece of cardboard. He tried to break free, but the girl had an unbreakable grip._

_He tried once again by grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her off him. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you? I told you I have a girlfriend!" he said getting angrier by the second. He looked around making sure no one saw that, knowing that if someone did they would get the wrong idea._

_He turned his head looking once more and his heart dropped. It felt like it was a never ending drop. Just dropping and dropping. He'd never felt so terrible in his life._

_Standing there not so far away was the last person he wanted to see this. His girlfriend, Stella Yamada._

_His eyes popped open like saucers and his mouth flew open. He was feeling shock (A lot of it still being from the unexpected, completely gross kiss), fear and nervousness all at the same time. Not a good mix._

'_No, no, no! Please tell me that this is all just a crazy nightmare and that I'll wake up any moment now lying on my bed.' He mentally begged. _

_But no matter how much he begged, he was still here wasn't going nowhere. No blankets, pillows around him, no alarm clock going off. This was real, __**reality**__ and it wasn't looking good._

_She stared at him mouth agape with all the hurt filled in her eyes. She had so many mixed feelings showing on her face. Shock, disbelief, hurt, pain, anger!_

_He opened his mouth to speak, but she never gave him the chance as she took of running._

"_Stella! It's not what it looked like!" "Wait up!" he called out desperately._

_He hears Isabella snicker behind him. "You don't need her, I'm here." she throws her arms around his neck._

_He pushes her off with distaste "You disgust me!" he spats out, forgetting about the picnic basket as he takes off running in search for his love._

* * *

><p><strong>School- Lunch Time<strong>

It was the next day at Mesa high school where we spot our two band mates sitting together at lunch. Olivia was enjoying her homemade sandwich while Stella was just picking at her ceasar salad.

Stella was off taking a trip to La La land thinking about a certain 'heartbreaker' who she broke up with just yesterday.

She couldn't get over how sincere he looked when he told her he loved her. But she kept on telling herself that it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Olivia was looking at her friend skeptically. She knew Stella was definitely not herself today. Normally she would be talking about how they're going to kick Mudslide crush's ass at Rising Star or be cracking up jokes about the guys, but today she seemed quiet, sad, almost depressed.

And it was killing Olivia to know what was going on.

Usually our little Indian Mo would be on top of Stella right about now, drowning her with questions. But since she was out sick today Olivia had to take the things to her own matter.

"Okay Stella, what gives?" she looked startled. She was so lost in her train of thoughts that she forgot Olivia was still there, questioning her.

"Huh?" was Stella's response. Olivia sighed "Stells you've barely touched your food." She said pointing to Stella's barely touched food.

Stella sighed but stayed silent so Olivia continued "Stella what's wrong? You seem way off today and straight-up depressed."

Stella looked down at her food she took her fork and started picking at it. "Nothing." She shrugged. She didn't know why she was lying. This was Olivia for crying out loud, one of her best friends! She could tell her anything.

Olivia blew a strand of hair from her face in slight annoyance with the rockish rebel "I hope you know that you're a terrible liar. You do know that, right?"

"I said I was fine. And I am too a good liar!" she defended herself pointing her fork at Olivia.

Olivia let out a small giggle at her somewhat defensive friend.

Then another thought invaded Olivia's mind.

"If everything is so 'fine' then where is Charlie? How come he isn't sitting with you?" she asked interested in what Stella's response would be.

She looked at Olivia with pain written on her face. She saw her friend's eyes glisten with forming tears. Olivia felt her heart dropped. What did Charlie do? She questioned herself.

"Stella, what happened between you and Charlie?" she whispered almost scared to know especially with seeing her best friend looking so sad. Knowing how hard it is to break her.

Stella let out a shaky breath regaining herself, she shook her head and closed her eyes, but the only image that would pop up was Charlie. She saw herself and Charlie holding hands, laughing together, kissing. She couldn't take the pain; it was slowly eating her up before she would be nothing.

"Stella," Olivia's sweet voice tried again. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

Stella looked at Olivia and saw all the truth to her words just by the emotions that were glowing in her eyes. She nodded biting back her tears feeling sick and tired of being depressed.

Sure it was only a day and a half but if felt like a year without rain for Stella. She wasn't the kind of person to feel hurt so easily, it normally takes time. But it was pretty easy this time. It's amazing what one boy can do to a girl; break down her walls leaving her almost defenseless. Atleast, that's how she felt.

Stella gulped "Charlie-Charlie, he cheated on me." She said so low that Olivia had to strain herself to understand. But she immediately regretted it. Her eyes widen "What!" she screeched shooting up to her feet attracting the attention of surprised looking people.

Olivia smiled sheepishly at their direction "Sorry!"

"Shh! Olivia! The whole school doesn't need to know!" hissed Stella pulling on Olivia's arm sending her down hard. "Ouch!"

"He what?" Olivia hissed quietly. Stella just nodded and lean back on her chair trying to keep her attitude in check not wanting to cause a scene. Perfect blackmail for Ray.

Olivia couldn't believe her ears. This has to be some kind of sick joke. Was she being punk'd? This sounded nothing like Charlie. She had to get to the bottom of this and now!

"Stella, I'm so sorry." Olivia pulled her into a sisterly hug before she stood up.

"Where are you going?" questioned Stella. "I have to go take care of some business before lunch ends. I'll see you in English."

"Oh how wonderful, yeah go and leave you're best friend when she's heartbroken. Thanks." She replied dryly.

"I'm sorry, but I've to take care of this!" "And this has nothing to do with a certain drummer?" even if mentioning him made her heart ache she had to know what her best friend was up to. She seemed too suspicious.

"Puh-lease, no! Why-why would I?" Olivia said backing up away from the table. "Well got to go, bye!" she sprinted out of there like a cheetah, not looking back.

Stella rolled her eyes "And she says I'm the bad liar. Ha!"

* * *

><p>Olivia spotted him sitting at a picnic table outside the school's cafeteria. Kids normally like to come out here and eat their lunches here instead of the loud cafeteria where people start random food fights out of nowhere most of the time and usually Stella is the one who causes them, yet she never gets caught.<p>

She marches up to the drummer boy and plops on the seat across from him. He clearly hasn't noticed her presence because he was strangely fascinated with his hands.

"Okay, so what really happened?" she asked startling the boy. What's up with her startling everyone today? First Stella, then everyone in the cafeteria, and now Charlie. His head snapped up with his eyes holding surprise.

"Oh hey Olive, didn't notice you." He says ignoring her question.

"Well since you've noticed me, would you answer my question?"

"About what?" he asked half here the other half in La La land. What was she talking about?

"About the whole 'you cheated on Stella' thing. I don't believe that's what really happened."

"Someone seems awfully nosy today. You really got to stop spending so much time with Mo; you're starting to sound like her."

She shot him a glare. He lifted his hands in mock surrender "Okay, okay I was just messing' with you, you don't have to kill me." She rolled her eyes.

"But if you must know, I'll tell you what really happened." She gave him a satisfied smile "Thank you."

"Right, so anyways it all started after school yesterday," and he told her everything, every word Isabella said and how he was so creeped out. He would use a high-pitched voice when he would say what she told him.

Which made Olivia smile, well as much as you can smile when you feel like strangling this Isabella chick for ruining her best friends' relationship.

Olivia would stare at him mouth hanging open every now and then. She would gasp and make small side comments like 'Who does this girl think she is?' or 'That little tramp!'

He would nod in agreement with her with a frown on his face hating having to remember what happened yesterday again.

When the story was near the end she became quiet and mouth hanging wide open now, not closing unto he finished the last syllable of the last word.

"W-wow." Was all she could muster out in her state of shock. He nodded sadly feeling his heart sank just a little deeper.

Olivia had tears in her own eyes from the compassion she felt for her friends' heartbroken state. She felt devastated, she wished she could help but knew this was something Charlie had to do. "I-I'm sorry." She mumbled.

He shook his head "There's nothing you should feel sorry about. It wasn't you." They stayed silent for awhile both in thought. She looked down at his hands and gasped at the sight of his hand in a cast. How she did not notice before she did not know.

"What?" he asked when she gasped. "What did you do to your hand?"

He looked at his casted hand and held it up. He replied sheepishly "Oh um, I got angry and slammed my drawer on my hand, breaking three fingers."

With his good hand he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

She stared at him ridiculously "Wow, are you serious?" he nodded "One- hundred percent."

She put her hand on her forehead as she remembered about tonight. How were they supposed to perform at Rising Star if they had a broken drummer? Stella's not gonna like this!

"How are we supposed to perform at Rising Star tonight?"

He thought about it for a bit before he shrugged in defeat. "I have no idea."

She was about to say something when the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and that it was time for the next class. Groans and sighs of protest and disappointment were heard. Olivia chuckled "Well I'll see you later. Bye Charlie."

She stood up and grabbed her things and he followed suit. "Wait, how am I supposed to get Stella back?"

"I don't know, you know how stubborn she is." He rolled his eyes "You have no idea." He mumbled.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She patted his shoulder and turned on her heel and walked her way down to English.

He sighed feeling no hope. "I really hope so."

**I hope you enjoyed this chappie; you've finally got to see Charlie's part of it! And thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! And if you guys have a YouTube account or not if u guys can please check out my new video of Starlie and comment if you'd like, I'd be so happy! My account name is Latinachick213. **

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

She couldn't take it anymore! She hated feeling heartbroken. She felt like she couldn't do anything. She wasn't acting like herself, she felt like a 'girly girl'. She was Stella Yamada, as in she doesn't get hurt!

But with Charlie it was different. With him she was different; she couldn't explain why or how, he was just one of the very few people that made her feel different. And right now she couldn't stand it!

She isn't fragile! She shouldn't feel this way! Even if he did just break her heart, it shouldn't be that hard to get over it! She had to do something that will make her feel like the old Stella Yamada not this fragile hearted girl!

She had to do something that would help her forget about the pain, but she knew that would be hard. It was going to be hard because at some point she was going to have to settle all this with him. Even if he broke her heart he was still her best friend and ignoring him won't help since he is still part of the band.

She knew all that, but she just didn't want to care.

She was walking past the principle's office when she heard Principal Brenigan speaking with one of the receptionists.

He was talking about how today was the day that the lemonade machine in the basement was being taking away.

She gasped. How could she have forgotten? Today was the day! She had to do something about it. That lemonade machine meant so much for the band. Heck that's how they got their name 'Lemonade Mouth'; it's what started it all.

She wasn't going to let it go down without a fight! She was going to do something, anything! She just knew that she wasn't going to let Brenigan win. No way was that happening!

And just like that her mood completely changed from depressed to the determined, hard-headed Stella we all know and love, even if it was just for the moment.

It was later that day where we spot our little rebellious Yamada walking down the sidewalk towards the school with her purple rain boats and a smirk plastered across her face.

She spotted a truck in front of the school with two men bringing their beloved lemonade machine towards the truck.

She pulled out her phone and contacted her fellow band mates.

"Hey it's me. We have an emergency! I'm right in front of the school. Yeah, yeah hurry!"

She sighed and walked up to the truck.

"Hello boys." She grinned. They gave her a confused look. "What are you doing here kid?" one man asked.

She shrugged "Oh just taking care of some business." With that she plopped down to the concrete in front of the truck smiling.

Minutes later you can hear shuffling of feet and coughing.

"Does anyone know what this is about?" asked Charlie. He had no clue what this was about. He just received a text from Stella to come to the school right now with no explanation whatsoever.

His heart had leapt up to his throat when he saw that he had received a text from her, but it immediately dropped when it showed her name as 'My girl'. He had forgotten to change the name, but he didn't want to, hoping that she would be his again.

"Where is she?" came Olivia's raspy voice waking Charlie from his thoughts. "What happened to your voice?" Wen asked supplying concernment.

Olivia rolled her eyes and ignored his question. Can he really be that stupid? Did he forget that she yelled at him loosing her voice in the process?

"There she is!" pointed Mo which followed by a nasty heavy cough. Charlie and Olivia sent her a worried glance.

They walked up to Stella with a 'What the heck?' look.

Stella stared at them with wide eyes. "What happened? Did you all get hit by a bus?" she asked referring to everyone's appearance. Wen had a black eye, Olivia looked worn out with black bags under her eyes, Mo looked like Rudolf, and Charlie had a cast on his hand.

"Look who's talking." retorted Charlie. Stella glared at him and rolled her eyes. He stared intensely at her but she refused to meet his eyes.

He felt his heart ache for her to just atleast look at him, but she turned her gaze to Wen, Mo, and Olivia purposely ignoring him.

"What's going on Stella?" asked Mo's hoarse voice.

"What are you doing?" Olivia's barely audible voice asked.

"I am protesting the removal of our Mel's lemonade machine!" she stated proudly. She was sitting on the floor crisscrossed with her hands on her knees, smiling up at them confidently.

"You're kidding me, right? In this weather?" Mo sighed and Wen groaned.

"Okay kid, enough playing around. I have three more pickups today." said the big, tall African American with a deep voice. He looked very annoyed. This kid was wasting his precious time!

"It's gonna rain, let's get out of here." the other man said. This man had fair skin and was slightly shorter than the other man. He scratched the back of his neck glancing up at the grey sky.

"Are you really willing to support the powerful over the voiceless?" Stella asked looking up at the men with a frown.

And as if on cue rain started pouring. "Aww!" Charlie wined, blocking his face with his good arm. Mo groaned and hid herself under Olivia's umbrella.

The black man looked at his friend and grunted. He then looked at Stella "You move or we move you. It's you're choice kid."

She held out her nose and "Mhmph" triumphantly. She looked at the men. Who did they think they are telling her want to do? They weren't her mom!

"I am not moving until you put our lemonade machine back!" she spat put shaking her head.

The men shrugged. "Have it your way kid." With that the men bent down and grabbed both of her sides lifting her off the ground. She didn't care what they did. She wasn't going to give up so easily, no matter what!

"Hey!" Wen protested. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Mo shouted.

"Hey you put her down!" Charlie demanded feeling his anger rise up. Nobody messes with his girl!

"Stop!" the band all started pulling on the arms of the strong men trying to bring Stella back down.

"Hey!" the black man shouted.

The band started piling on top of the men pushing and pulling them down with all their strength. Stella on the other hand made not a single attempt in moving, she just stayed firm with her arms crossed over her chest.

Mo got on the black man's back pulling his head back with her arms while Charlie grabbed the other man's shoulders pushing him down. Olivia was at their feet, trying to knock one of them down with Wen's help.

Sirens were then heard as a police car pulled over. Everyone froze and looked at the police car with wide eyes. Stella's first thought was RUN, but the police had another idea.

"So much for rising star." Charlie sighed clutching the bars of the cell. "We can't skip it." said Stella. Which surprised Charlie not thinking that she would even somewhat talk to him. He missed her voice; it always would make him smile. Just the sound of her voice drove him crazy.

"Well we can't play." Mo said glancing at Stella with an annoyed look.

"It's over!" groaned Wen.

"Wen's right, we lose." seeing as there was no other spot to sit he sat next to Stella on the bench avoiding her gaze. But as much as he tried he couldn't avoid her, he could smell her sweet perfume intoxicate him, he inwardly groaned. Gosh, the things she did to him without her even knowing!

"So we lose," she turned and looked at Charlie, her eyes still held hurt when she looked at him. He immediately felt bad, knowing that he had made her loose that spark in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"So what?" she blinked a few times and looked away from him.

"Huh, Lemonade Mouth is bigger than a competition." She stood up and looked at the band. "We did it to be heard." She walked around looking at Mo and Olivia.

She then looked at Charlie and continued "For our fans." She walks towards Wen "For ourselves."

"For our friendship." Olivia said nodding. Stella looked at Olivia, trying to force out a smile but fails "Thank you." Stella let out.

"Guys we can't give up." Olivia's scratchy voice let out.

"Olivia! This isn't just humiliating ourselves on a high school level." Mo said standing up and moving towards the other side of the cell.

"But we're not doing it!" Wen let out desperately. "Agreed!" Charlie said standing up.

Stella sighed and leaned against the wall. Wen turned and looked at her and said "In case you haven't noticed Stella, we're in a holding cell! Okay, a-and you're the only one to blame."

She stared at him incredulously. This wasn't her fault! They didn't have to jump in and try to rescue her! She could of handled it herself just fine! "Me?"

"Yeah, you!" Mo spat out leaning forward on the bars.

"Yeah, it's pretty much you're fault Stella." Charlie said leaning against the metal wall telephone.

She scoffed. How could he say that? They weren't even in jail! "Uh we didn't actually get arrested!" she stalked up to the cell bars and grasped them.

"Okay? We're waiting for our parents to come pick us up." She finished looking through the cell bars.

"Oh great, our parents!" Charlie said sarcastically.

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. She hated watching her friends fight. She was tired of all the arguing! Especially after her and Wen's 'little' argument.

"Guys can you please stop fighting!" she put her hand over her face and sighed exasperated.

All this fighting was going to tear the band apart! The cell turned quiet there was nothing left to be said. Everything was dead silent as they tried to calm themselves down before things would get worse.

Charlie found himself getting bored by the second. He found a quarter from the wall telephone and started tapping it on the wall phone as he laid his head on it.

He couldn't think of anything to break the silence, even more so now since he felt a huge tension between him and Stella that you could probably cut with a butter knife.

Mo seeing a rubber band on her arm started pulling on its sides making a bass like noise, lifting her spirit just a little by the sound of music.

Stella heard the tune they were making and decided to add another beat to it. She started banging the ring on her fingers to the bars.

Wen started making a really awesome rhythm with the zipper of his jacket. Charlie caught on what was going on and looked around surprised.

Stella closed her eyes concentrating on the different beats, yet some how the combined perfectly with one another.

Olivia slowly started beating the bench with her hands humming softly. Stella looked back at Olivia and started singing softly to the song. Mo looked at Stella and started humming too.

Charlie started tapping his foot and slapped his sides to the beat, adding a little flare to it.

Stella started to full blown singing to 'turn up the music'. They all gathered around not letting the beat go. This reminded Stella about the first time they played music together.

How it was unexpected and it felt just so natural.

Olivia started clapping her hands excitedly with Charlie's beat. Stella climbed up on top of the bench and swayed while clapping her hands "Come on, come on turn up the music." She finished.

Charlie chuckled "Are we in?" she shouted grinning at them. They laughed. "That was crazy!" Wen said high-fiving Charlie.

They stayed silent for a while with thoughtful looks on they looked at each other and started laughing and lunged forward for a group hug.

"Watch my eye." Wen mumbled in the group hug. Olivia giggled "I know, sorry!" Stella laughed. "Ow ouch!"

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was just in a small writer's block, but I'm fine now! We are getting close to the end of this story! And I still have no idea on how I want Stella and Charlie to get back together, so if anyone has any ideas please let me know! **

**10 reviews for the next update! I know you guys can! **** Oh and I also made a new Starlie video on YouTube so go check it out! Love you guys! REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER- I DONT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH OR THE SONG I USED!

Chapter 19

She rolled her eyes inthought of how conceited and arrogant his lyrics were. Please they were the ones who were gonna win Rising Star, not a bunch of conceited jackasses like themselves or should she say like _him_.

_Don't ya wish you were us?  
>Don't ya wish you were us?<em>

With his band's last lyrics he finished the song with an arrogant grin plastered on his face as he jumped around the stage, waving his arms around with energy the energizer bunny would be jealous of. She just smiled at how ridiculous he was making himself look. Oh wait, he always makes himself look ridiculous. She sneered to herself.

With one last jump he and his band mates went backstage where they met up with Lemonade Mouth. He walked up to Stella with the same arrogant grin now turn into a smirk as he got face to face with her only inches apart from her face as he said "Top that."

She just grins up at him with confidence as she chuckled humorlessly and said "Oh we will, trust me." now it was his turn to laugh. He didn't have to say anything else as he sends her another smirk and pushes Charlie out of his way making his way away from Lemonade Mouth wanting to get a good spot to see how her precious lemon heads were going to fail.

"Ladies and gentlemen…. Lemonade Mouth!" the announcer said, the crowd roared with cheers as Stella, Charlie, Mo, Olivia, and Wen walked up on stage. Shouts of 'I love you!' were heard as were loud ear-piercing whistling.

Every band mate felt their heart accelerate and Olivia felt herself grow nervous as she walked up to the microphone stand, restraining herself from coughing, her throat burning.

She gave a glance at Wen signaling him to start playing, but she wished she hadn't. Wen was struggling with trying to see what were the keys he was supposed to press but was missing most of them and pressing others that made an out of key sound.

Olivia was definitely more nervous especially when she knew it was time to start singing she grasped the microphone stand and started singing. Her voice sounded croaky, weak, she was struggling and the crowd could definitely tell.

The crowd put on confused and shocked faces watching as there favorite band was failing miserably.

_Messing with my head this fear, I'm so sorry _

She whispered the last part feeling herself loose her voice. She let her head fall to the mike, the mike making a slight screeching noise. She stayed silent as Wen kept on playing messing up the majority of the time.

Stella quickly walked to stand next to Olivia and whispered in her ear encouraging words of 'you can do it' and 'I believe in you.' But she wouldn't listen.

From the side of the stage Ray was smirking at Scott who was standing next to him and whispered most cockily "In the bag." But Scott seemed to into the situation to actually hear him.

"Please you can do this." Stella whispered to Olivia which shook her head in response eyes tightly shut.

Wen felt like giving up "I-I can't," he whispered towards Mo pointing at his eye that was loosing sight again. Mo gave Charlie a worried look and coughed roughly again.

Stella gave a quick glance at Charlie and they started playing the second part to the song. But again it was becoming a much bigger mess as Charlie could only play with one hand and with Mo coughing her lungs out she wasn't able to begin playing making the song feel empty.

"Olivia! Come on, I believe in you!" Stella shouted to Olivia, but Olivia just stood in the same position, shaking her head. Mo feeling herself become dizzy and weak set her bass down and sat down, her head resting on her hands.

Charlie shook his head and gave up, everyone following suit. He wished he could do something but with one arm he couldn't do much. He sighed exasperated when he saw Stella's slight panicky face.

Everything onstage turned dead silent, only the faint noise of the amp to the electric guitar. Charlie stood up and threw his sticks to the floor as he made his way off the drums and towards Stella's side heading towards the other exit.

Even the crowd went dead silent as they watched in shock as Lemonade Mouth slowly one by one started quitting.

Scott grabs his electric guitar and puts on the strap. Ray watches in shock before grabbing his arm restraining him back "Okay, where are you going?" he questions. Scott pushes him off him "They need help man." He replied simply as he made another step forward.

Ray pushes him back "No, no, no you do that and you're out of the band for good."

Stella looked out to the crowd one last time and sighed as she too decided to quit as she unplugged her guitar. She turned around taking a few steps toward her band mates who were ready to walk out when she heard something she least expected.

_Trying hard to fight these tears, I'm crazy worried_

Sang one girl in the crowd, thinking, _hoping_ that this will help her favorite band not completely give up. So they could know how much this band meant to not only her, but to all.

Stella completely froze when the girl started singing. Another kid understanding what was going on got on his two feet, mustering all his courage as he sang along.

_Messing with my head this fear, I'm so sorry_

The band all looked at each other in shock as they slowly turned around facing the crowd again as a few more people stood up continuing the song.

_You know you gotta get it out, I can't take it_

A few more took a chance and stood up.

_That's what being friends about_

Scott watching this finally made his decision, looking back at Ray he said "Then I guess you know I'll find another band." He started to walk away when Ray pushed him saying "Don't walk away from me."

Scott rolled his eyes and just ignored him feeling like he was doing the right thing. And you never know this might just win Mo back. He thought, hope filling up in him. He plugged in his guitar and began playing when the next lyrics started.

_I, I wanna cry, I can't deny _

The band seeing as they weren't go to stop singing started making their way up to the front of the stage.

_Tonight I wanna up and hide_

Scott making his way up to them took a chance glancing at Mo, happy to see her looking back at him, but with a confused and shocked look on her face. He stopped by where he was atleast ten feet away from Wen and smiled at her.

She looked away from him a small smile lingering her lips soon turned into a full grin as she looked at the crowd singing _their_ song. She couldn't believe it; the whole band couldn't believe this!

There was this feeling growing inside of them that couldn't be expressed by words besides being beyond shocked. Stella looked at the crowd in amazement as she to plugged in her guitar following along with Scott making her way to stand next to Charlie.

_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_

_I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it_

Wen looked at Scott and waved his hand motioning to come stand next to them. He smiled, glad that they weren't mad with him. Mo glanced at him once again and sent him a small smile.

He felt his insides turn like goo, he grinned back at her.

Stella too amazed didn't notice as Charlie glanced at her grinning at the look on her face. He wished he could stay in this blissful moment and see her radiant smile shining like the stars. He was glad that the spark in her eyes had came back even for just this moment.

_Gotta turned your world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, d-determinate_

The crowd began the chorus doing the same moves as Olivia, Mo, Stella, and Wen do when they sang _determinate_, which had the band smiling all the more. Mo let out an amazed laugh as Olivia felt like crying not sad tears, but tears of joy!

_Push until you can't and then demand more__  
><em>_Determinate, determinate__  
><em>

_You and me together_

As those three words were being sung Charlie put his arm around Stella not realizing what he did until Stella glanced at him. He felt suddenly nervous as he was going to remove his arm until he saw Stella send him a small smile not saying anything as she looked back at the crowd.

To say he was shocked was the least but none the less happy as he too turned his attention to the crowd, smiling goofily.

_We can make it better__  
><em>

And that's when the water works came in; Mo and Olivia hug each other finally letting out the tears.

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor__  
><em>

_Determinate, determinate_

With that last 'determinate' they finished, the crowd cheering and clapping.

The band gave each other a side hug from where they were standing. Standing there astonished, amazed and just overjoyed at the display before them. Charlie let out one arm to Stella as she rolled her eyes but nonetheless gave in and gave him a hug, one arm around his waist.

She was too happy to think about what Charlie did at the moment and thought it was okay to give him a hug, but she wasn't done with him.

* * *

><p>After the hug and after the crowd was done cheering she swiftly grab her guitar and put it in her guitar case and quickly made her way through the doors leading outside.<p>

She sat her case down as she sat down on one of the benches, hands resting on her knees. She had on a smile that as much as she tried it wouldn't come off. She ran one hand through her bangs and chuckled.

She was in complete bliss that she didn't care about anything at the moment. Didn't care that her parents were probably in there looking everywhere for her ready to squish her in a bear hug or care about the fans that were wanting to talk to her or better yet she didn't even care about Charlie.

She knew he was probably gonna want to talked to her, but she didn't care right now.

"Stella!" rang a voice in the air. She turned to the sound of the voice and quickly stood up. "What do you want?" she questioned harshly as her happy mood began to fade and was replaced by the one she was trying to avoid.

Seriously? He just _had_ to ruin her moment, she was perfectly happy until he showed up. He noticed her harshness, but didn't let it faze him. It felt too long, she needed to know the truth now.

"Listen, I know you're mad at me, but we need to talk." She just turned away from him, walking away. "There is nothing to talk about."

He caught up to her and pulled on her arm enough to make her look up at him. "Yes there is, please you have to hear me out." she stared intensely at his eyes wanting to say no, but for some reason the words that came out weren't the ones she planned.

"Fine. You got three minutes." He inwardly jumped up and down screaming 'hallelujah!' He grinned and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards a janitor's closet and closing the door softly behind him.

"What are you doing?" he didn't look at her as he replied "Just to make sure I get to say everything." She rolled her eyes and yanked her arm from his grip and glared at him. "Fine whatever, but you're down to two minutes so you better start talking."

"Hey! But that's not far!" she shrugged looking annoyed and wanting to escape "Wasting time!" he huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, remember our first date?" he questioned. She gave him a questioning look, but nodded slowly.

"Okay, do you remember the girl who started flirting with me?" she stared at him clueless until something in her click. She felt sudden rage rise in her chest. _She_ was the one who he cheated on her with! She couldn't believe this, he not only cheated but he cheated on _her_! Of all people!

"You cheated on me with HER!" she screeched. He winced and tried calming her down as she started ranting asking him how he could do that to her and why _her_!

He grasped her shoulders restraining her from taking a swing at him "Stella listen to me! I didn't cheat on you!" "Oh okay, so you're lips somehow managed to stick to hers on accident?" she questioned, her words dripping sarcasm.

Her heart clenched with more anger than hurt. She has never felt this angry before in her life. Not even when her parents had the guts to tell her that they were moving two weeks before the move. She remembered how angry she had been with her parents, so angry that she chopped off her long hair.

But this, she has never felt this way before. She didn't like it. She especially hated that he was the one who was able to make her feel things she has never felt before, from love to just pure anger.

"Yes! No! I mean, she was the one who kissed me!" she pushed him away hearing enough of this. She grasped the knob on the door before Charlie blocked the door with his body. "Stella, you have to believe me!"

She ignored him as she tried pulling on the knob, but to no avail as he was indeed much stronger than she was. "Damn Charlie, when did you become so strong!" she hissed pulling one more time before she gave up.

She moved to stare at him directly "Let. Go." She glared at him feeling herself grow with annoyance. "No." he stated simply. "I not moving until you hear me out!"

"I already did and I regret every second of it." Her eyes soften slightly as another feeling seeps back into her system. Hurt. She was back to feeling hurt. How she hated how her moods were changing back and forth.

If only she would listen to him, she would know that he was being completely honest with her. Why would he ever cheat on her? He loved her. L-o-v-e, LOVED her! He was crazy about her, why couldn't she see that? Seeing her like this made his heart break all the more.

He didn't want to loose her because of a misunderstanding. Not only would he be loosing the one he loved, but he would be loosing his best friend. He couldn't afford that.

"Please?" he whispers staring back at her with pleading eyes, mentally begging on his knees. She closed her eyes, not wanting to stare at his. Did she really want to hear more of this?

She knew it would be the right thing to do, but she couldn't let herself. What if he was just saying a bunch of lies? Did she really want to fall into the same trap again? Of course not!

But what if he _is_ saying the truth? She was just so confused! She wanted to believe him, but she didn't know if she could. He was the first person she trusted with her heart and it came back broken. She didn't know if she could handle it.

She finally reopened her eyes. "I-I I'm sorry, but I… can't." she breathed out pushing him aside as she made a run for it.

He stayed there watching her running figure and slumped down to the floor, head on his hands. That was his only chance and he had lost her. He was never going to get her back, he just knew it.

* * *

><p><em>She was the one who kissed me!<em>

_Please! _

_Stella listen to me! I didn't cheat on you!_

All those words were flooding her mind as she turned to lay on her other side of her body on the bed already turning about five times unable to sleep well. Her eyes were shut tight and her hands were clutching her blanket firmly.

She felt herself feeling hotter as some sweat trickled down her forehead. She couldn't take it anymore! She turned to lie on her back eyes finally opening slowly as she let her eyes adjust to the darkness.

She needed some air. She limply stood up and took out an Areopostal black sweater and put on a pair of black uggs. She picks up her hair in a quick bun not really caring how she looked and splashed some water on her face.

She quietly sneaked out of her house, gently closing the front door behind her trying her best to be as quiet as possible. She made it to the sidewalk and took a glance at her house once more making sure no one was awake before sprinting her way to the park.

She settled herself down on one of the swings not knowing why she chose the swings because here brought so many memories of her and Charlie. She sighed as she felt some un-wanted tears ready to fall.

She thought back to earlier today, she now regrets running away. Maybe if she stayed a bit longer things would have been different. Would have things been different? She hated feeling clueless, that was Charlie's job, but lately that's all she's been feeling, _clueless_.

She softly pushed her self on the swing breathing in the fresh air. It was warm but not hot, she could still feel a nice cool breeze pass by her every now and then. She was feeling calm at the moment letting her mind slowly shut down.

She could hear the faint 'whoo's of the owl on a tree nearby. She could also hear the water when it gently splashed to the shore, but something that she didn't expect to hear was a faint, distant voice.

She strained her ear an inch more wanting to know what the muffled voice was. The unsuspected, soft voice sounded so heartbroken.

She opened her eyes and focused her eyes on the direction of the voice but saw nothing. She was feeling startled, where was that voice coming from? She questioned herself.

The voice still mumbling became a bit louder where she could muster out some of the lyrics.

_What hurts the most….. So close_

_And watching you walk…. _

_And never knowing what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do._

She felt sadness tugging at the corner of her heart. It sounded so much in despair, its voice was covered with such pain and emotion that she herself felt like crying.

She deliberately stood up, now determined to find the owner of this beautiful, pained voice. She walked around still in the area of the swings knowing that the voice was close by.

Since it was almost pitch black out here only the bright shining moon being the only light she didn't see a log in front of her and clumsily tripped over it landing face first on the floor, luckily she had fast reflexes as she blocked the fall with her hands.

When she fell she made a 'Whoa!" sound catching the attention of a certain singer. "Are you alright?" it called out alarmed. She looked up at the sound of the voice but saw nothing again.

"Where are you?" she asked dusting herself off, gently standing on her two feet. "Answer my question first." It said simply with a tad bit of worry in his voice. She rolled her eyes "Yes I'm fine. Now answer mine."

"You're what?" She huffed in annoyance "My question you dumbo." She remarked settling herself down on the sand still looking around for the mysterious voice.

"What question?" it chuckled breathlessly as he looked at the girl waving her arms in annoyance.

"Do you suffer from short-term memory or something?" she asked rudely with a hint of sarcasm. "No, but ask me the question again." it replied teasingly.

"Fine. Where are you?" she said raising her voice slightly letting this person know that she was getting annoyed.

"Up here." it replied simply shrugging its shoulders. She sighed exasperated. _Up here?_ What the hell does that even mean!

She ran her fingers through her messy waves. She looked around for anything that a person could hide that was supposedly 'up'.

"Think harder." It said after a few minutes of silence. "I don't know!" she sighed slumping down against the large willow tree. She gently ran her hand up and down on the trunk feeling the bumps smoothly scratch her hand.

"You are too clueless right now. It's not at all that far!" she head snapped upward to the sound of the voice. _Up here. _Its voice rang in her mind. She pointed up into the branches of the willow tree. "You're up in the tree!"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner!" its voice rang with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes, but let herself smile. Who was this person? Its voice felt and sounded so familiar yet with a disguise that she couldn't tell who it was.

Maybe it was a complete stranger or maybe it was someone close to her but she didn't know. But she knew she was desperate to find out.

"Who are you?" she whispered, but loud enough so the person could hear her. "I think it would be better if you didn't know." Its voice replied softly, no longer sounding sarcastic or amused.

She was taken aback "Well why?" she softly stood up from her spot on the grass as she looked up at the tree. "Because if you knew, you would probably run off." It replied with a bleeding voice.

She stared up confused "Why would I run off?" It stayed silent after that question, not daring to say more. It was easier being in disguise; he got to see her smile tonight, which was one thing he loved.

She was getting impatient as the time kept on ticking and his answer had not arrived. She groaned, annoyed as he stayed silent only being able to hear him humming to the previews song.

She plopped back down to the sand as she let his voice fill her ears. She had to admit he did have an amazing voice.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once and awhile even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

She felt herself get lost in the song as she started humming to the tune, falling in love with the song.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay_

_But that's not what gets me…_

Already knowing the chorus she softly sang along noticing how well there voices fitted together.

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away…._

_And never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do..._

He finished with a sad, longing sigh. She eyed the tree once again and mumbled "You have an amazing voice, you know?" he chuckled lightly. "Thanks, I normally don't sing."

She smiled a very small sad smile as she replied. "Who was that song about? Do you really love her?" he looked up at the night sky. The stars and the moon glistening the water so perfectly. He glanced at the girl down below. The moon shinning in her eyes so beautiful, _she_ was so beautiful.

"Yeah," he says breathless after a pause "I love her to death, but she thinks I did something that I didn't and now she hates me." She frowned "If she truly loves you then she doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?" his voice whispered. "Because that's exactly what I'm going through." He looked down at her surprised, his eyes slightly wide "You love him?" she nodded, combing her fingers slowly on the sand.

"Yeah, I do." She didn't know why she was saying this to a complete stranger, but to her he didn't feel like a stranger. There was this warm, homey feeling to his voice that she really loved.

He stayed silent as he felt his heart quicken, he was trying to calm himself, he took in slow breathes and closed his brown eyes shut.

"Can you please tell me who you are now?" she desperately asked with a hint of whining in her voice. He opened one eyes and chuckled.

"You really want to know don't you?" she nodded "Desperately!" he didn't know if he should or shouldn't. But she was practically begging, something he has never seen her do.

"How about I'll show you." He finally let out. She nodded excitedly. He let out a breath and stood up on the branch, grabbing on the truck for support.

"Okay, but you got to first close your eyes… And no peeking!" "Deal!" she turned her back away from the tree with her right hand secure to her eyes. "You can come down now!"

He took a glance at her just to make sure and climbed down the tree. Once he stood only inches away from her back he mumbled "Okay," she put her hand down and turned around to face her mystery person and she gasped in shock.

"Charlie?" he nodded and motioned to himself "In the flesh." Her mouth was hanging open as she looked up at him. It had been him all along? He was the one she heard singing; he was the one who had a conversation with her.

So he did love her! He wasn't lying. "And now you're going to run away, aren't you?" he sighed wistfully. She shook her head. "Nope, not this time." He looked at her confused.

"You really love me?" she questioned placing a hand on his chest, looking directly into his eyes. He looked back at her with nothing but complete seriousness. "With all my heart. Stella what you saw that day was a misunderstanding! She came onto me while I was trying to get away from her evil clutches!" he started pacing around as he kept on rambling.

"I had planned the perfect picnic for us and then she came a-and kissed me and damn she was so strong! And-" She rolled her eyes "Charlie." he didn't seem to have heard her as he continued to ramble.

She put her hand on her head "Charlie." she tried again in a sing-song voice and once again getting nothing from the boy! Oh have mercy over me Lord! She begged. "CHARLIE!" she finally yelled, he whipped his head in her direction and froze.

Thank you! She walks over to him and chuckles "I get it Charlie." "W-wait, you do?" she nodded "Yes Charlie and I'm the one who should be sorry, I should have listened to you! God I'm such a terrible girlfriend and over all best friend!"

He out a hand on her shoulder "Hey, hey don't beat yourself up, it wasn't your fault. If I was you I would have probably done the same." She looked at his hand on her shoulder then at him "Really?"

He nodded, caressing her cheek, their faces only inches apart. "Charlie?" she breathed. "Hmm?" "Do you think you can take me back, even if I'm a terrible girlfriend?" he chuckled breathless. "You are not a terrible girlfriend and why wouldn't I take you back?"

She grinned up at him and closed the space between them, grabbing a hold of his collar pushing him closer to her. She could feel him smile as he secured his arms around her waist pushing them against each other. She released her hold on his collar and wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his luscious long hair.

He felt so good, she loved the feeling she got around him. And now she realized that he indeed makes her feel different things, things she has never felt before in her life, but she knew as he pressed kisses down her throat that she was going to enjoy experiencing them because she knew they would always come back to being Stella and Charlie.

* * *

><p><strong>And we have come to an end to this story! I know the ending was way cheesy but oh well its 2:30am so I really don't know what goes through my mind at this time! :) I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I want to thank every one of my reviewers for sticking with me from the beginning! I LOVE you guys! And I hope I'll read more of your reviews in my new story called 'Something not worth letting go' and if you guys haven't checked it out I would be so so happy if you did especially if you left a review! Anyways I'm going to stop rambling now and get some sleep! Goodnight or good morning or whatever! You know what? Just BYE! LOVE ya!<strong>


End file.
